Jinchiruuki's Uprising: Rise of the Vizards
by AC Aero
Summary: When Orochimaru messed with Naruto's seal, he caused an imbalance. An imbalance that reformed itself from a weakness into a strength. Naruto will use his new strength to rise up in the ranks...NarutoXHiyori
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself. He was in what looked like a lot of buildings bunched together. He himself was standing on a building, sideways, but standing is standing is standing right?

"What do you mean where are we?" Naruto turned towards the voice that spoke to see...an older version of himself? "We're in your mind!" Naruto said nothing, just studying the older him. The only difference between them was the much more jagged whisker marks the grey one sported. This guy could pass for his older brother...if he wasn't gray from head to toe. Even his hair and skin were gray. His eyes were yellow and the whites of his eyes were filled out black. "Who are you!?" Naruto decided to ask.

"I'm the other you. And we have A lot to discuss." The grey Naruto stated, all traces of humuor gone.

"How do I know you're not the kyuubi?" Naruto asked, slowly coming to terms with all of this.

"Cuz he's over there" Grey Naruto stated, jutting an finger over at an tower. Naruto could see an huge fox that was covered in an purple bubble.

"What's with the bubble?" Naruto asked.

"Listen up cuz I'm not repeating myself!!" Grey Naruto stated. Waiting a couple of seconds for Naruto to sit down, he began to speak. "When you were fighting the hebi-teme, you unleashed Kyuubi's power influencing you. Remember? At Naruto's nod. He continued. "Well he sealed his chakra off from you, but since you were USING it at the time, all the excess chakra had to go somewhere. It couldn't return because of the seal keeping things out, and contained in it. So...I was formed from the kyuubi's chakra. And to answer your second question I am a hollow...or spirit. Any other questions?"

"What's a hollow?" Naruto asked, making the grey Naruto facevault.

'Course, how would I expect him to know what a hollow is?'

"Okay...A hollow is an spirit that's gone bad basically. All they do is eat the souls of regular spirits, turning those new spirits into hollows."

"Why?"

"Hollows eat spirits to ease their pains. You know how widows die after their husbands? It's cuz the hollows eat them."

"EHHHHHHHH!! You're bad then!!" Naruto stuttered, backing away from Grey Naruto.

"Ninjas kill too you know. Does that make you bad? Besides, I've only been here for about an hour." Grey Naruto stated, smiling at Naruto.

"I guess that's true. So what's your name?"

"Hm...You can call me...Minato."

"Okay...Minato...should I get the kyuubi unsealed somehow?"

"No. It's better if you don't. It'll hurt you now...but'll it'll be better in the long run."

"Okay...Why are you helping me then?"

"huh?"

"If you're a hollow, shouldn't you be all malevolent and stuff?"

"I'm surprised you know the word malevolent." Minato stated. "But anyway...I'm an higher level hollow. All I want is to fight and kill. You're a ninja. You're gonna killing and fighting sooner or later. As long as you do those things I'm happy.

"That makes sense I guess."

"You'd better wake up. Looks like something's going on." Minato stated, looking at nothing in particular.

"EH!! I don't know how to wake up!!" Naruto yelled, quickly getting on Minato nerves.

"Like this!!" Minato stated, shoving Naruto off the building he was on.

"DAMN YOU!!" Naruto cursed as he was falling.

"hehehehehehe..." Minato snickered as Naruto fell.

"Was that really necessary?" An female voice asked.

"Hn...I was wondering if Naruto got an zanpukto along with me...guess he did huh?" Minato stated, staring at the figure. She was short, maybe a little bit taller than Naruto. Her hair was an dark red, and only went to down to her shoulders. Her face was rounded, and her eyes disinterested and green. She wore and orange and black long sleeved shirt with orange pants. She wore those same black sandals that all shinobi Minato's seen (i.e Naruto) wear.

"No. But I felt like it. So what's your name?" Minato asked conversationally.

"My name's #!"

"Knew it. I can't know your name until Naruto does eh..." Minato muttered to himself as his body dissolved, leaving the redhead alone to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You take such pride in your arms...time to bid them farewell." That was what Naruto woke up too. 'Is that Sasuke?' Naruto thought to himself. Slowly getting up, he heard an sudden snap, and an unknown male screaming which quickened his pace. What he saw confused him. He saw Sasuke standing over an sound ninja, covered in purple marks. The sound nin girl was out cold, and slowly coming too. And the mummy dude was staring at Sasuke. Naruto looked around more, noticing Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura and Bushy Brows looking battle worn. If he strained his senses he could detect two people above him too.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked at the same time Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind. Naruto tuned this out though. He felt...different. What had happened to him. Before he remembered meeting Minato and all they discussed.

"What'd I miss?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, who was closest to him.

"It's troublesome...but those guys" pointing at the sound nin "attacked your team to kill Sasuke. Lee interfered, then we did, then Sasuke got up all crazy and annihilated then. Then you woke up."

"Okay I got it. Thanks!!" Naruto told them, running off to Sasuke and Sakura, Lee and Ino.

"Hey Chouji...does Naruto seem different to you?"

"Munch munch munch"

"Nevermind" Shikamaru said, sweatdropping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sakura!! What happened to your hair?!" Naruto asked, as soon as he got close enough for them to hear him.

"Oh this? I just wanted a new look...besides traveling in the forest with long hair...kinda stupid don't you think?" Sakura covered quickly.

"Really..." Naruto stated, not missing nor ignoring the looks on Sasuke's and Ino's faces.

**'They're lyin. You missed SOMETHING'**

"EH?!" Naruto cried out, scaring the crap out of everyone close. "Uh...It was nothing...I'm just seeing things." Naruto explained quickly rubbing the back of his hands.

**'When you're talking to me...just think your thoughts. Makes you look less crazy'**

'What are YOU doing here?' Naruto asked annoyed.

**'I live in your mind...where else am I gonna go?'**

'...'

**'Exactly. I've been looking at your life so far...and let me tell you what I think...'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip

Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't admit it, but they were worried about Naruto. Ever since he had woken up three days ago, he's been acting different. He didn't yell as much as he normally did, or at all. He just moved along with them silently, like he was thinking about something. And when he did speak to them, he no longer called Sasuke a teme...or add chan to Sakura's name. They had no choice but to sit back and watch for any new developments in Naruto. And hope that he goes back to normal soon.

"Naruto. It's my turn to watch." Sasuke came up to relive Naruto of watch duty. Not like he was sleeping anyway. They both knew it, and neither one cared.

"Okay. Thanks." Naruto went to his own tent, and was out in seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hm...I'm getting used to this." Naruto muttered to himself._

_"Welcome." Naruto turned at the voice to see an redheaded teen that somehow reminded him of...well himself. _

_"Hey!! I'm Naruto!! What's your name?" Naruto greeted, full of cheer._

_"My name's (#!" The woman stated proudly._

_"Huh? I didn't catch that." Naruto told her, making her slightly depressed. _

_"I see...you're not ready yet. You're getting closer though!" The teen stated, cheering up slightly._

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"Nothing" The teen stated, shaking her head. "Either way...do yourself a favor and wake up" She stated flicking him on the forehead._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was...new." Naruto admitted when he woke up. For the past few days Minato taught Naruto what he knew about shinigami arts. He wouldn't admit that the redheaded teen was teaching him the stuff as he taught Naruto. All Naruto could and wanted to learn was shunpo. He managed a weak one in his mind...and an even weaker one in the physical realm.

That was all either one of them wanted to learn, so they were working on stregthening.

'Who was that? How many people do I have in my mind anyway?' Naruto asked himself. Surprisingly Minato didn't answer him. He got dressed and came out to see Sasuke challenging Kabuto.

'Those two...didn't wake me up for breakfast' Naruto thought, quickly becoming annoyed. But he held his tongue, he could annoy the crap out of them later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'He's different from the cards indicated.' Kabuto thought. According to his reports Naruto was an deadlast who was no where near close enough to be considered an shinobi. Yet he seemed just as serious as Sasuke! Well maybe not that serious...but serious nontheless! All through the journey Naruto kept watching Kabuto carefully. He expected Naruto to except him first, but Naruto treated him like an stranger, polite and cautiously. 'What's your secret Uzumaki Naruto?'

**'You're walking around in a circle Naruto'**

Naruto slowed down, enough that no one would see him. He discreetly made a seal, and formed a kage-bushin.

"You know what to do." The shadow clone opened it's eyes, and Naruto was shocked to see that it's eyes were pale yellow.

"Got it Naruto..." Minato clone stated and shunpoed off.

'Was that...Minato?' Naruto asked himself, before speeding up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I changed my mind. As long as Naruto can make these clones...I'll stay on his side.' Minato thought as he shunpoed through the forest. 'With this move I can train Naruto even better!!' Minato was so lost in his thoughts that he almost the shinobi he was looking for.

'It that dork from earlier.' Minato thought seeing the guy that tried to jump Naruto's team earlier in the exams. Without a word he shunpoed down there and successfully knocked out the 3. "Don't drop your guard just cuz you're attacking idiots!!" Minato told them before searching their stuff for a scroll.

'Jackpot!' Minato smirked to himself when he pulled out an Heaven scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sensed it immediatly when Minato returned. Minato tossed him the scroll and poofed away.

Naruto was suddenly sent with images of Minato moving through the forests and knocking out the shinobi. "Those guys suck. Wait...why do I know that?'

**'looks like you get the memories of whatever your kage-bushins do. This'll be useful.'**

'How could I have never noticed that?!' Naruto asked himself mentally.

**'It's cuz you're stupid. Don't worry, we'll work on that.'** Minato told Naruto with an edge in his voice.

Naruto gulped, he wasn't looking forward to training his mind. "WE'RE HERE!!" Sakura yelled out when they got to the tower.

'And I'm the loud one?'

'Damn she's loud.'

'Shut up.'

"Welp...here's where I part ways from you guys. Good luck getting a scroll!" Kabuto told them, reminding Naruto that he forgot to tell the team about the scroll he got.

"Wait a second!! I have an heaven scroll!!" Naruto said rapidly before Sasuke or Sakura could move away. Both of them blinked and stared at Naruto.

"How'd you get that dobe?" Sasuke asked, switching back to calling Naruto an dobe.

"What's it matter?" Naruto informed them evasively. Neither one was in the mood to challenge Naruto, knowing how stubborn he could be and just opened the scrolls.

Iruka popped out and explained to them the purpose of the Heaven and Earth. Naruto tuned out the unimportant stuff and began speaking to Minato.

'I need new clothes don't I?'

**'What do you know? He is learning!! Either way you should be listening. Apparently you're going to be fighting in a preliminary match to advance to the finals.'**

'Really?' Naruto looked around and noticed all the other genin around him. 'Where'd all these guys come from?!'

**'Hn...there's something else we need to work on.' **Minato thought with a sweatdrop.

"Okay...cough...the first match will be..." The sickly looking jonin, (Naruto didn't hear his name) motioned towards a video screen where some names were flashing through

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Vs._

_Akadou Youroi_

'Who the hell's Akadou?'

**'No clue.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. That's the first chapter. If anyone could give me an idea for the name of Naruto's zanpukto? I'd appreciate it.

The pairing for this story's Naruto X Sasame

Leave Reviews and tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Thanks for the ideas...but I've got an pretty good of an zanpukto now. It's pretty powerful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sensed it immediatly when Minato returned. Minato tossed him the scroll and poofed away.

Naruto was suddenly sent with images of Minato moving through the forests and knocking out the shinobi. "Those guys suck. Wait...why do I know that?'

**'looks like you get the memories of whatever your kage-bushins do. This'll be useful.'**

'How could I have never noticed that?!' Naruto asked himself mentally.

**'It's cuz you're stupid. Don't worry, we'll work on that.'** Minato told Naruto with an edge in his voice.

Naruto gulped, he wasn't looking forward to training his mind. "WE'RE HERE!!" Sakura yelled out when they got to the tower.

'And I'm the loud one?'

'Damn she's loud.'

'Shut up.'

"Welp...here's where I part ways from you guys. Good luck getting a scroll!" Kabuto told them, reminding Naruto that he forgot to tell the team about the scroll he got.

"Wait a second!! I have an heaven scroll!!" Naruto said rapidly before Sasuke or Sakura could move away. Both of them blinked and stared at Naruto.

"How'd you get that dobe?" Sasuke asked, switching back to calling Naruto an dobe.

"What's it matter?" Naruto informed them evasively. Neither one was in the mood to challenge Naruto, knowing how stubborn he could be and just opened the scrolls.

Iruka popped out and explained to them the purpose of the Heaven and Earth. Naruto tuned out the unimportant stuff and began speaking to Minato.

'I need new clothes don't I?'

**'What do you know? He is learning!! Either way you should be listening. Apparently you're going to be fighting in a preliminary match to advance to the finals.'**

'Really?' Naruto looked around and noticed all the other genin around him. 'Where'd all these guys come from?!'

**'Hn...there's something else we need to work on.' **Minato thought with a sweatdrop.

"Okay...cough...the first match will be..." The sickly looking jonin, (Naruto didn't hear his name) motioned towards a video screen where some names were flashing through

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Vs._

_Akadou Youroi_

'Who the hell's Akadou?'

**'No clue.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Right off the bat eh?' Sasuke thought smirking.

'No not Sasuke!!' Sakura thought frantically.

'I just KNOW I missed something.' Naruto told Minato. But nontheless he followed the other shinobi up into the stands to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hm...I can't use the sharingan...or any of my jutsus actually. Now, how do I do this?' Sasuke thought smirking, while staring at his opponent.

Akadou Yoroi Vs Sasuke Uchiha...match Begin The sickly looking proctor stated before moving out of range just as Akadou threw shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't bother to move, just pulled an a Kunai and swung it in a an arc, deflecting the blows. The cursed seal chose this moment to act up though, and in a pulse of pain, Sasuke stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Pathetic.'

'He's reached his limit.'

'Hm...'

'Hey Minato, can I talk to that red haired girl?' Naruto thought, not worried about Sasuke's fight in the slightest.

**'You know what? I have no idea. Give it a try.' **Minato answered back, simply.

'Okay...Hey LADY!! YOU THERE?!' Naruto screamed in his mind as loud as he could, making Minato facevault.

**'I don't think she's gonna answer to that Naruto...'** Minato told Naruto reproachfully.

'I CAN HEAR YOU!! DON'T YELL!!' The redhead yelled back, making Minato and Naruto do mental facevaults.

'She's loud...'

**'Great. She develops a personality...and it's like Naruto's.'** Minato thought, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

'Okay...so tell me about yourself.' Naruto thought towards the teen.

**'HEY!! You didn't ask me that!!'**

'And your point is...?'

While Minato was in his corner sulking, Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of impact. He looked down to see Sasuke pulling the same move the Lee had used on him earlier. 'Cheater.'

'Agreed'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akadou was shocked. The brat was stronger than he thought. 'So I'm in the air...what happens now?' He felt the Uchiha appear behind an poke him in the back. 'Kage Buyo!?'

"From here on out...it's all original." Suddenly, Sasuke cringed, Naruto, and all the others could see those marks from earlier starting to grow on his neck. 'Urgg...not now!!'

'That mark again?'

**'This ought to be good'**

'I knew it...he couldn't handle it.'

'Sasuke-kun!!'

'He's reached his limit!'

'I will not...let this thing...BEAT ME!!' Sasuke thought to himself, shrugging off the pain. He began to ignore the pain and force the marks back to it's original form and position right on his neck.

"Now...Let's go."

Sasuke swung a foot out which was promptly blocked.

"You'll have to do better than that!!" Akadou cried out

Sasuke didn't bother saying anything, just swung out his arm and knocked Akadou downward, Sasuke fell with him and spun in the air so he could punch Akadou with his other arm. He didn't stop his spin as they got closer to the ground.

'Here we go!!' Sasuke thought, his foot coming down towards Akadou with great speed. (for him anyway.)

"Shishi Rendan!!" Sasuke cried out, slaming his foot into Akadou's stomach.

Akadou said nothing, simply bled as his head cracked slammed on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'That...'

**'was...'**

_'A Crappy finish!!'_

Naruto and both Minato were surprised that the redhead was joining the conversations now. 'Naruto did ask me to tell him about myself...unlike other people.' She said smugly now smirking at Minato, who had returned to his corner to sulk.

'So...'

_'So...'_

'This is going to take a while.' Naruto and his zanpukto thought at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had taken Sasuke to who knows where, and Naruto was conversing with his Zanpukto. As the matches continued.

"Okay...cough cough...the next match will be..." The man, now known to be Hayate introduced.

Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame (sorry if the names are wrong)

'That guy has broken arms...how is he gonna fight?'

**'I have no idea'**

_'Shut up and watch.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey lady...why are you in my head?' Naruto finally asked, not caring about Shino's fight in the slightest.

_'Minato didn't tell you? Not only did you get hollow powers, which you haven't used yet, but you get shinigami powers. That's where I come in!! I'm your Zanpukto!!'_

'What's a zanpukto?'

**'An zanpukto is an Shinigami's primary weapon, it starts out an an basic katana. Each one has a spirit, like your lady friend here.' **Ignoring the indignant cries from sed spirit, he continued **'Once an shinigami learns their zanpukto's names, it develops into some strange weapon with their own abilities.'**

'What are the powers you get based on?'

_'I dunno. Maybe it's too suit your personality? Maybe it's random? I don't really care.'_

'So...what's your name then?!' Naruto asked frantically. Zanpuktos sounded awesome to him!! An special weapon with super powers!! He could just imagine all the cool stuff he could do with one!

_'You're not ready yet!!' _Was his reply making him do a mental facevault. _'You're getting close though!!'_ She added as an afterthought.

'Okay...so tell me some more about you then. That ought to help right?'

_'Probably'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ughh...his arms blew off.' Sakura couldn't help cringing. Even if she didn't like the guy, she felt bad for him.

"That guy...his whole body's full of bugs!!" Neji informed the genin around.

'I thought he summoned them.' was the collective thoughts of Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Either way it's creepy!!" Ino stated, getting nods from most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did his arms explode?"

"I guess...the holes in his arms were filled with bugs. When Zaku tried his zankuha, the air was trapped, and simply expanded outwards." Dosu explained to an confused Kin.

"Ouch." was all Kin could say to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Match...

Sakura vs Ino

Result...Ino used shintenshin no jutsu to make Sakura forfeit.

(I'm not gonna do the matches that are exactly the same)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**'Enough chattering...it's our turn'**

'Really?'

Naruto Vs Tenten

"Well, guess I'm up!!"

Naruto glanced at his opponent. She was taller than him, with brown hair put in a bun. She wore an pink chinese shirt and dark green shinobi pants with sandals.

'That's...bushy brows teammate. Does that mean she's a strong as he is?! I don't stand a chance if she is!!'

**'Great. Fear leads to mistakes. Snap out it!!'** Minato yelled, however he was pretty sure Naruto wouldn't hear him. He'd be too focused on the match.

_'Don't worry. We're gonna win!!'_ The teen said, giving Minato the thumbs up.

**'I change my mind. Naruto was never this bad.'** Minato thought to himself with a sweatdrop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Better test her first' Naruto thought as he made the seals for Kage-bushin. (how many seals for shadow clones anyway?) He summoned 5 clones, which were destroyed before he could blink. 'What the hell?' He turned back to look at what caused them to disappear.

**'You idiot!! Don't look back in a fight!!' **

"You shouldn't look back in a fight you know. Guess that's why you're a dead last huh?" A female voice said from right behind. Naruto turned to look, but was kicked forward before he could. He skidded past where his clones were and then he noticed. 'The weapons...that's how she did it.' Naruto pulled himself up. 'Damnit Zanpukto lady!! I need your help!!' Naruto thought anxiously summoning clones. The clones charged Tenten, which were decimated again. Naruto stared, before slapping his forehead.

"I'm so stupid..."

_'Yes you are. Now hold out your hands...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Come on Naruto...You're not that lame!!'

'What is that baka doing?! He's embarassing our team!!'

"I knew it...no hope for the dead-last." Ino finally said what everyone was thinking. Hinata gave a glare to Ino, but coming from Hinata, it didn't look like much.

'Come on Naruto-kun...show them your strength!!'

Suddenly, an explosion came from below. 'Tenten must've thrown a smoke bomb' Was the collective thought of everyone there.

"Tenten!! Show them the power of your YOUTH!!" Lee and Gai exclaimed in perfect unison. Making everyone besides Neji take a few steps back from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Where'd he go?' She sensed an sudden attack from behind and ducked an sword swipe. 'Where'd the sword come from? He must've summoned it.' She pulled out her own summon scroll and summoned her own blade. With an smirk on her face, she switched into an ready stance. "C'mon on then! Let's go!!"

Naruto ran at her, sword held in hand, swinging it wildy. When he finally reached her, he swung downwards only to meet resistance in her sword.

"You must be new to sword fighting huh?"

"Shut up!" Naruto responded before shunpoing away from Tenten, who blinked in shock at the shunpo.

**'Oi. You're swords chipping.'**

Naruto looked down and did indeed see that Minato was right. His new katana was already breaking. He could see the cracks running down the whole thing now. 'It's cracking already?!'

'Why?'

_'It's because you're scared.'_

**'Look out, here she comes.'**

Naruto raised his sword to block to Tenten's strike. Her blade sliced cleanly through Naruto's, taking a good chunk of the blade, and a little bit of his hair.

"Your sword sucks" She told him simply, making Naruto sweatdrop.

Naruto flinched violently as she tore off another chunk of his blade, cutting his cheek in the process.

**'What are you so afraid of? So she's strong...so JUST GET STRONGER!!'**

Naruto said nothing, simply putting as much distance from Tenten as he could by using shunpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Naruto seems different...he's become a lot faster though" Kakashi stated, staring down at the fight.

"Do you know how he's moving so fast Kakashi?" Gai asked him carefully.

"Huh? Did you say something Gai?" Those simple words made Gai burst into tears, making everyone except Lee back away from him. "Seriously though...I have no idea how Naruto's moving that fast"

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's his fate to lose this match."

'If you don't snap out of it...you WILL lose Naruto.' Kakashi thought solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'He's right. What am I so afraid of?' He leapt forward heading toward Tenten, who looked like she was pulled out some scrolls. 'Zabuza was terrifying and I didn't freeze then. What the hell was wrong with me?' Naruto thought to himself as his attacks slowly became fiercer. Which each attack he gave, a little more of his zanpukto broke. Naruto paid no heed to this, and kept swinging. 'Who cares if Bushy Brows is strong? This ain't Bushy Brows! I can win!! I WILL WIN!!'

Naruto began refocusing on the fight when part of his sleeve got torn off. 'Crap...forgot she has a sword to. Hehehehehe...' Tenten leapt onto the statue's head, and began digging through her pouch again.

_'Naruto. Listen up. My name is...'_

"Show them our power...RetsuByakko!!" Naruto yelled out, dropping the hilt of his now broken sword. To the shock of all present, it began floating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What the hell?!'

"Byakugan." Neji muttered, familiar veins appearing on his face. What he saw surprised him. "I don't believe it." He muttered to himself.

"What? What's happening?!" Lee and Gai asked frantically.

"Chakra's forming around his arms, primarily on the right arm. It looks like it's forming...armor? How is that even possible?" Neji asked himself amazed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten, who was much closer and better at reading weapons and things like that could have explained it better. 'I don't know what happened...but it looks like it's formed into free floating armor.' To Neji and them it looked like the chakra armor was attached to Naruto's arms, but Tenten could see that it was hovering just behind it. It started it off as an hexagon shaped white armor on his right hand, but slowly grew out into more pieces as it went to Naruto's left. '6 segments in all.' Tenten calculated. The last 3 segments were large, and oddly shaped. The last segment covering Naruto's left hand ended in an 3 fingered claw, making it look like an snake in all. On the back of the claw was in an swirling orange spiral. The claw itself held an an zanbatou in it. Naruto himself was breathing hard, looking like producing the thing took an tremendous amount of effort.

She experimentally threw a kunai at Naruto, wanting to see if he could actually wield the zanbatou...or chakra thing. Instead of Naruto dodging it, one of the segments moved itself and deflected the kunai.

**'If this is your shikai...can't wait to see your bankai.'**

'My what?'

**'Just ignore me and focus on fighting. You're no expert with this thing yet you know.**

"Hehehehehe..."

Naruto lifted his arm, making the segmented arm and blade extend with him and swung it down. Tenten simply moved out of the way. 'Whatever it is...it's powerful...but he has no idea how to use it. I can still win!' Tenten told herself.

'I don't think I can hold this thing up much longer...'

**'At this point you're better off dispelling it.'**

'I don't know how!!'

**'We're so screwed...'**

'Here we go...'

Tenten pulled out two scrolls and held them out. "Soshoryu!!" ( i forgot the technique's name...sorry) The two scrolls grew in height and she flew up with them.

**'Yep. We're definitely screwed.'**

'You're not helping!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I kinda rushed through this chapter...but I couldn't help it!! I don't know why though. Naruto's shikai has 6 segments. The segments are held up by chakra, and can float freely around Naruto if he wills it. The sword is connected to the claw. It can't be removed from it. Since the segments are held up by chakra, they can be extended. The zanbatou, would be about a little shorter than Zabuza's sword was, without the curves or anything. It's just an straight blade. hm...What else...The first 3 segments are hexagonal and increase in size a little until you get to the third one. In terms of strength...you'd just need denser chakra to disrupt it.

I guess that's it. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and I'll try to improve it.

Retsuviolent

Byakkowhite tiger

Quick question. Does it matter what they say when they call shikai...or do they just have to yell out the name?


	3. Chapter 3

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tenten, who was much closer and better at reading weapons and things like that could have explained it better. 'I don't know what happened...but it looks like it's formed into free floating armor.' To Neji and them it looked like the chakra armor was attached to Naruto's arms, but Tenten could see that it was hovering just behind it. It started it off as an hexagon shaped white armor on his right hand, but slowly grew out into more pieces as it went to Naruto's left. '6 segments in all.' Tenten calculated. The last 3 segments were large, and oddly shaped. The last segment covering Naruto's left hand ended in an 3 fingered claw, making it look like an snake in all. On the back of the claw was in an swirling orange spiral. The claw itself held an an zanbatou in it. Naruto himself was breathing hard, looking like producing the thing took an tremendous amount of effort._

_She experimentally threw a kunai at Naruto, wanting to see if he could actually wield the zanbatou...or chakra thing. Instead of Naruto dodging it, one of the segments moved itself and deflected the kunai._

_**'If this is your shikai...can't wait to see your bankai.'**_

_'My what?'_

_**'Just ignore me and focus on fighting. You're no expert with this thing yet you know.**_

_"Hehehehehe..."_

_Naruto lifted his arm, making the segmented arm and blade extend with him and swung it down. Tenten simply moved out of the way. 'Whatever it is...it's powerful...but he has no idea how to use it. I can still win!' Tenten told herself._

_'I don't think I can hold this thing up much longer...'_

_**'At this point you're better off dispelling it.'**_

_'I don't know how!!'_

_**'We're so screwed...'**_

_'Here we go...'_

_Tenten pulled out two scrolls and held them out. "Soshoryu!!" ( i forgot the technique's name...sorry) The two scrolls grew in height and she flew up with them._

_**'Yep. We're definitely screwed.'**_

_'You're not helping!'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Here's chapter 3 of Naruto, Vizard of Konoha!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Remember that.

Unknown. Yoh's oversoul gave the idea for his shikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What is she going to do with the scrolls?' Naruto asked himself warily.

**'Who knows? Either way brace yourself.' **Minato warned Naruto just as warily.

Naruto stared at the sight of Tenten twirling around, now flashing through handseals, and pulled out two kunais, one in each hands

'Here we go...' Naruto thought, glaring at Tenten's figure.

"Be careful, Naruto!" warned Sakura.

Tenten finished her handseals and suddenly began pulling out weapons from the scroll and hurled them down at a shocked Naruto.

"Damn it..." Naruto hissed, chakra plates already starting to deflect whatever weapons they could flying towards him. What weapons did go through Byakko's defenses, were either deflected or avoided by Naruto himself. Naruto wasn't able to avoid all the projectiles though. He showed it by the cuts and tears in his clothing and his body. He did manage to block or avoid most of them though. When Tenten finally ran out of weapons to throw, Naruto gasped in relief. Tenten stared at Naruto along with everyone else.

'This is the deadlast?'

'Finally...' Naruto thought in relief.

Her shock quickly turned into anger. "I'm not done yet!!" Tenten yelled, waving her hands upwards.

Minato must've noticed something Naruto didn't, because he became frantic. **'Naruto!! Slice those chakra strings now!!'**

'Chakra strings?' Naruto asked his hollow counterpart, but nontheless swung his sword over all the weapons littering the ground, feeling like an idiot. He did notice that most of the weapons, which had been starting to rise, had suddenly fallen limp. Like something was cut from it.

'Oh I get it.' Naruto admitted. 'I missed a couple of em though.'

The Sandaime stared. 'I've never seen a fight like this.' He admitted to himself.

Naruto stood in the center of an litter of weapons, apparently thinking of something.

'Hm...that could work.' Naruto thought. Naruto nodded his head, then winced because it gave him a headache.

'What's he going to do?' Tenten asked warily, falling back towards the ground. She herself cut the chakra strings that Naruto had missed. With alll of the chakra strings she had a chance. With only a couple, it'd be a waste of time. She wasn't prepared when Naruto suddenly shot his hands upwards towards Tenten. She was shocked when 5 of thechakra panels moved away from Naruto and shot towards her. The last one, holding the blade, dropped to the ground. She cried out in pain as they all connected with her body. Tenten landed on the ground, grunting in pain just as Naruto dropped to his knees.

'This...isn't easy.' Naruto thought to himself.

**'You just need practice.'** Minato waved aside Naruto's complaints. **'Now pay attention! You need to finish it.' **Naruto turned his attention to the rising Tenten. 'Doesn't she ever quit?!' Naruto thought annoyed with the whole thing. His body was tired and stinging from cuts all over. He began to rise as well.

'Their at their limits.' Kakashi thought, confused and proud of his student

Naruto winced and grasped his shoulder tiredly. 'I'm almost out of chakra.' He realized, eyes widening.

Tenten finally rose to her feet, and stared at Naruto, studying him. Naruto stared back, wondering what she wanted.

"I quit." she said simply. "I'm out of chakra, and out of moves. I have no idea what else I could do to win this."

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto," Hayate announced.

Both fighters walked up to the stage. Along the way, they began talking.

"Why did you do that? You cold have won," Naruto asked.

Tenten shook her head and smiled, but didn't answer.

Naruto shrugged it off, and headed back to his team.

"Naruto what was that?" Sakura asked as soon as he arrived at his team.

"I really don't know Sakura."

Sakura shrugged, and decided not to ask.

Tenten shrugged it off.

"Tenten!! You did great!! Naruto did as well!!" Lee cried, as flames lit in his eyes. "I'll have to do my best!!"

Tenten, and Naruto who was listening sweatdroped. Neji didn't say anything, but Tenten knew he was impressed

"I'll do better next time." Tenten promised herself.

'Same here.' Naruto told himself.

**'You better believe you'll do better!'** Minato agreed.

Hinata fumbled her fingers, wondering if she should do it. In the end, she decided to give Naruto some help. She approached Naruto slowly, and didn't say anything, just jutted her hands forward, looking away.

"uh...What's this?" Naruto asked, looking at the jar in her hand.

"Looks like medicine...is that right?" Kakashi asked, looking over Naruto's shoulder. Hinata gave the barest of nods.

"For me? But why?"

Hinata didn't answer...just looked away, blushing a deep red.

"Just take it Naruto" Kurenai advised, coming up from behind Hinata.

**'You're so stupid...'** Minato drawled out with a sigh.

'Why?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The next match is..."

Inuzuka Kiba

Vs

Akimichi Chouji

Kiba smirked.

"I'm fighting fatty? This'll be cake, right Akamaru?" He asked, recieving an bark as his answer.

"What'd you call me!?" Chouji roared, glaring at Kiba.

Both fighters jumped down and glared at each other.

"Match...Begin!!" Hayate finished

Chouji immediatley formed his handseal, expanding into an huge ball. His head and arms, and feet shrunk into himself, and he began rolling towards an startled Kiba.

"The hell?" Kiba asked, leaping backwards, Akamaru on his shoulder. Kiba flashed through handseals as he leapt, activating his shikayku no jutsu. Kiba leapt down on all fours, snarling.

'I need cover.' Kiba thought, looking for an open place that Chouji couldn't reach, absent mindedly dodging Chouji's attacks. He leaped upwards, and landed on the statue of someone's head. He wordlessly tossed Akamaru an pill, which he ate. Chouji's head popped out, just in time to see Akamaru's fur turn red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why'd his fur turn red?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Don't ask me. I don't know." Sakura asked just as confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba smirked, as Akamaru transformed into another form of Kiba and they both leapt at Chouji, who had no choice but to sit there. He did withdraw his head though. The two Kibas then began to spin rapidly, forming an tornadoe. "Gatsuuga!!" they roared, spinning around the still bloated up form of Chouji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch. That looks painful." Naruto admitted, wincing at the multiple strikes befalling Chouji.

"I'm not sure it's hurting him though," Lee admitted, frowning at the fight below.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking at Lee.

"When Chouji's rolling around on the ground...that should hurt him...shouldn't it?" Lee asked, eyes not moving from the fight below.

"Yeah...but I still don't see how..."

"It means that the jutsu possibly hardens his skin, rendering the Inuzuka's strikes useless." Neji finished, answering Naruto's question.

Naruto nodded. "I get it now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chouji was waiting. He could feel Kiba's attacks hitting him, but they weren't that painful to him. 'Just have to wait for my moment...and strike.' Chouji told himself. He patiently waited as Kiba and Akamaru continued to attack him. Suddenly, he started rolling forward, managing to catch one of the Kiba's off guard. Kiba had no way to avoid the blow, so he braced himself with chakra and took the blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. THAT had to hurt." Naruto admitted.

"urgh...Looking at that hurts." Sakura admitted looking away.

"It's over." Neji acknowledged, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean it's over? One of the Kiba is still standing!!" Lee yelled, raising an fist in the air.

"The Kiba that got smashed was the real one."

"Oh." Lee said, suddenly quiet.

"Don't worry Lee! Having confidence in your comrades is an youthfull quality!!" Gai yelled, giving Lee a thumbs up. (almost forgot about him)

"Gai-sensei!!"

"Lee!!"

'This again...' Naruto thought, already looking away.

'Not again!!' Sakura thought, clenching her eyes shut.

'So embarassing!' Tenten thought, hands over her face.

Neji had his eyes closed and tuned them out, but an embarrased blush on his face could still be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chouji was still spinning. He had left the Kiba he had rolled over. He didn't hear an poof, which meant that he had gotten the original!! Chouji's rotations stopped, and he shrank into himself, reverting back to his normal self. "I am NOT fat." He yelled, walking over to the downed Kiba. "I'm pleasingly plump!!" He roared, sticking his arms in the air. However, Chouji forgot something very important. It revealed itself by launching an Gatsuuga at Chouji, launching him in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How'd he forget about Akamaru?" Naruto asked disbelieving. He looked towards Ino and Shikamaru, only to sweatdrop when he realized they were ignoring him.

"Idiot!" Ino yelled, waving her arms about wildly. Shikamaru didn't say anything, but his hands clenching the bar indicated what he thought.

'Did they even hear me?' Naruto wondered. He also wondered about Minato and Byakko. They'd been strangely silent this whole time. Naruto shrugged it off, and returned his attention to the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Stupid!! I can't believe I forgot about the dog!!' Chouji berated himself through Akamaru's barrage of wild attacks. He wasn't having much luck though, and it showed in his multiple wounds and bite marks. He would've activated his meat tank again, but Akamaru wouldn't give him any time to.

'At this rate...I'm gonna lose!!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip

Akamaru had successfully beaten Chouji, but since Kiba himself was unconscious the match was declared a draw. Neji and Hinata fought, and with some encouragement from Naruto, she fought Neji with all she had, which unfortunately, wasn't good enough. Temari demolished Dosu with an whirlwind before he could form an attack. Lee and Gaara fought each other, and Lee was apparently the first person ever to hit Gaara. It wasn't enough though, as Gaara defeated Lee and rendered him unable to become a shinobi. Shikamaru outwitted the sound Kunoichi Kin and forced her to headbutt the concrete wall. Since there was no one else left to face him, Kabuto automatically moved up.

"Okay, now that the preliminaries are out of the way, All the victors gather around here," Sarutobi asked. Once all of them had gathered around, he asked them to pick an slip of paper out of the box Anko was holding. "Now, call out of your number."

"1" Naruto called out

"2" Neji calmly pointed out.

"6" Temari called.

"5" Shikamaru drawled out.

"4" Gaara ground out.

"7" Kankuro admitted.

"I've got 8" Kabuto said, holding up his slip.

"9" Shino said.

"That makes Sasuke 3. We have the preparations for the 3rd exam. They are as follows:

1st round Naruto vs Neji

2nd round Sasuke vs Gaara

3rd round Shikamaru vs Temari

4th round Kankuro vs Kabuto

5th round Shino vs Ino.

"The 3rd exam's a simple tournament?!" Someone yelled out.

"I have a question." Shikamaru admitted, raising his hands. Once he had the Sandaime's attention, he continued. "Since this is a tournament, there will only be 1 winner. Does that mean only one of us will become Chuunin?"

"Excellent Question. But no, you're techniques, and tactics are being judged. It's just the more you fight, the more of your abilities are shown. So while it's possible some of you may become chuunin, it's also possible that none of you become chuunin! Does that answer your question?"

Shikamaru nodded. 'Didn't have to throw the question back in my face' He thought annoyed with the whole situation.

"The 3rd exam will take place 1 month from now. You've seen how everyone here fights, so you should be able to prepare an good strategy."

**'This'll give us time to work on your shikai and shunpo. Perfect.'**

'Where have you been? And I can use shunpo just fine. You saw me use it earlier.' Naruto told his hollow self.

**'There's a difference between using it and mastering it. You're lucky those shunpo carried you at all! Besides, shunpo is supposed to be able to move you much farther and faster than you were moving.'** Minato scolded and lectured at the same time.

'Yeah yeah. I got it. I need practice.' Naruto admitted to himself. 'I'll ask Kakashi sensei.' Naruto headed towards Kakashi, until Minato stopped him.

**'Don't bother. We're gonna be busy this month. Forgot learning from him. Me and Byakko will be enough.'**

'This month is going to be painful.' Naruto thought, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes hardened. 'As long as I'll be able to kick Neji's ass, I'm good.'

_'That's the spirit!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Which should Naruto reach first, Bankai, or his Hollow powers?

Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No matter what Minato or Byakko told Naruto, he was going to ask Kakashi to help train him. He'd always helped Naruto before right? He wasn't expecting Kakashi to outright refuse him though.

"Naruto, I can't help you, I'm busy." Kakashi stated, his eyes never leaving the book in his hands, which pissed Naruto off to no end.

"Don't give me that crap!! You're training Sasuke right?!" Naruto yelled out, pointing his finger at Kakashi for emphasis.

"Don't be that way." Kakahi commented, putting his book back into his shinobi pouch, hoping to placate Naruto a little. "I found someone to train you as well."

Naruto had a bad feeling about this, but he nonetheless asked,.

"Who?"

"It is I!!" An familiar obnoxious voice yelled out from behind Naruto. Naruto winced, he recognized that voice. He turned around, slowly, hoping against hope that he would not see that man behind him. When he turned around, he saw an man standing there. The man was about a few inches taller than Kakashi and wore an long sleeved black shirt with black pants. On top of his head he wore a bandana completely hiding his hair from view. His eyes were covered by sunglasses. Naruto shuddered. Of all people, why bring this one?!

"What the hell are you two on?! This bastard's weaker than I am!!" Naruto yelled out. Seeing Kakashi apathetic stare he carried on bravely. "It's true!! One time he even got beat by my-mphff!!" Naruto cried out as Ebisu put him in a headlock, his arm covering his mouth.

"It's nothing." Ebisu stated, once he was sure Naruto couldn't say anything. He then leaned closer to Naruto and whispered so Kakashi couldn't hear. "Don't mention that incident, and I'll buy you whatever you want later!!"

"Swear on it!!" Naruto whispered back fiercely.

"You two know each other?" Kakashi asked curiously. He wasn't aware that Naruto had that many adult friends.

"We've met." They both said flatly in unison, making Kakashi sweatdrop. 'Okay, maybe not friends...'

"What are you going to train me in." Naruto asked, turning his attention to Ebisu, who had released him.

Ebisu launched into a rant about chakra control and how Sakura and Sasuke were so much better than him at it. Ignoring Naruto's scowl he went on to explain how Naruto squandered his chakra whenever he did a jutsu. "Now what we will be training in..."

"Forget it." Naruto interupted flatly. He noticed Kakashi leaving earlier, and didn't comment on it. "I have my own plans on what to train in. And I don't want or NEED your help" Naruto added, enjoying the look on Ebisu's face.

"Hmph! Fine then!! How about we strike a deal?" Ebisu asked, losing his patience with Naruto.

"I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat on top his bed, absentmindedly twirling a kunai. He was thinkning over what Kakashi had told him.

_Flashback_

_"What were the matches?" Sasuke asked as soon as he noticed Kakashi enter the room._

_"Nice to see you too." Kakashi joked, eye curling into its U shape. Seeing Sasuke's stare turn into a glare, Kakashi sighed and proceeded to tell Sasuke the matches and explain what happened in the preliminaries._

_"If we're going to prepare you for your match with Gaara, we'd better get started right away. Meet me at this location tommorow morning." Kakashi told him, handing him an piece of paper._

_"Don't be late." He added over his shoulder as he walked out. He chuckled to himself. He could just FEEL Sasuke glaring at him with that last statement._

_Flashback end_

'Might as well get going' Sasuke thought, slowly standing up. He flexed his arms, testing them to see if he really did need to stay here. Then he tested the rest of his body for the same thing. Seeing no problems he couldn't deal with. Sasuke proceeded to exit via the window. 'Gaara huh? Can't wait!!' Sasuke thought, a familiar smirk appearing on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This isn't that hard' Naruto thought to himself as he leapt from roof to roof. He and Ebisu had come up with a simple agreement. If Naruto could avoid capture till sunset, Ebisu would leave. If he got caught, then he'd listen to whatever Ebisu said, without complaining. 'Sunset's in half an hour' Naruto thought to himself, staring at the sky.

"I've avoided him this long. How hard can it be?"

"Yes. How hard?" A voice answered from behind him.

As soon as Naruto heard Ebisu from behind him he shunpoed as far away as he could. 'You'd think he'd learn by now.' Naruto thought happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebisu couldn't help but to curse himself. He shouldn't known that Naruto would do that. He did it whenever he thought Ebisu was getting close. He didn't no what that move was, but it was obvious that Naruto couldn't use it well. He could move far in a certain direction, but it looked like he couldn't control HOW far he went. And the brat knew it too. And he was using that fact to his advantage. He was getting REALLY tired of tracking Naruto through the village. Maybe playing pranks helped him increase his stealth abilities. 'Either way this is getting old' Ebisu grumbled in his mind.

He spotted Naruto, (Again.) standing on top of the roof of the ninja academy. He warily approached Naruto, knowing that Naruto had heard him coming. "Kage-bunshin no jutsu." He muttered, watching as 7 clones of himself poofed into existence. He groaned internally when he saw Naruto counter by summoning his own army of clones. Each one proceeded to then Shunpo into random parts of the village.

Ebisu stared at the site, before checking the sky. "There's no way that I can find him again in time, let alone capture him." Ebisu muttered to himself. "You win, Naruto-san." He couldn't even tell which one was the real one to inform him. He decided that he didn't care, and left for his own home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, told ya I didn't need your help." Naruto said to himself vindictedly.

**'Yeah yeah, now where are we?'**

Naruto looked around, noticing the area around them. He studied each building in particular. Finally, Naruto reached his conclusion.

'I have no idea.'

**'No idea!! Then why the hell did you run in this direction?! You could've ran towards your home, or somewhere you DID know?! What were you thinking?!'**

'Where's your sense of adventure?' Naruto thought, tuning the rest of Minato's rant out. He absentmindedly wondered where Kushina was and why she was so quiet, but then decided not to worry about it.

Suddenly, Naruto felt an darkness come over him. It was a dark and deadly feeling, forcing him to stumble forward as he walked. Naruto quickly righted himself and stood up.

'W-what was that?' Naruto asked shakily.

**'A hollow'** Minato told him flatly. **'And it's presence is fading quickly. Follow it!!'** He ordered, feeling the hollow's presence begin to fade away.

'Why would I WANT to?!' Naruto questioned, but nonetheless followed. Naruto weaved in and out of the waning crowds, before deciding to take to the roof tops to improve his speed and time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself standing in front of what looked like an abadoned ware-house. The hollow presence had risen and disappeared, but Naruto was almost positive that he felt the presence coming from here. Naruto stood at the door, debating with himself, before deciding he didn't care. He was going to find out who was in the damn ware-house even if he had to burst his way in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"URGAAAAAA!!" The sound made Naruto unconsciously flinch as soon as he heard it. He noted that the hollow presence returned AND increased in its power. The first thing he noticed that it was ALOT bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It looked like someone took and mountain, and all its rocky terrain, and shoved it inside this ware-house. It was layered, and the space increased the further down you went.

He looked down in the hole to get a glimpse of his first hollow. The first thing he noticed was the mask he was looking at. It was had an long horn sticking out just above where a human's forehead would be. Underneath the horn where an black diamond pattern going from one side of the mask to the other. Other than that, it looked like an human skull, with an chin pointing outwards. Next he noted the size of the hollow. It looked smaller than him, but he'd already learned not to judge by size. It's back were covered in black and white ridges as it hunched forward. It's tail was forked, and larger than the hollow itself. All over it sides were the same diamonds that were on it's forehead, only randomly thrown about on it's body.

It looked like a cross between a rhino and a turtle. Naruto decided. He then quickly changed his mind as it suddenly stood up and sprouted claws, which it pointed randomly and fired...something.

'Mind explaining this?' Naruto asked confusedly.

**'Your guess is as good as mine'**

"Who are you?" What shocked Naruto the most was that the voice came from BEHIND him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. At this rate Hiyori would lose to her hollow and would have to be killed. The vizards were an newly formed group, and lacking in members. They couldn't afford to lose what little members they had. He watched detachedly as Hiyori became more and more like a hollow. He was shaken from his increasingly dark thoughts by Hachi interupting.

"Someone's bypassed the barrier I put up." He stated, shocking everyone present. It seemed like no one in this village could even sense hollows, let alone their unique signatures! Who could've wandered in their domain.

Shinji extended his senses, trying to pick up something and was pleasantly surprised. He felt what seemed like an newly formed vizard stumbling into their wake. It felt like a vizard anyway. Shinji shrugged, he could just go and see who it was and solve the problem.

He stood up, annoyed already and addressed the 6 ex-shinigame in front of him. "If Hiyori hasn't conquered her hollow in 10 minutes...you know what to do." He waited till he recieved reluctant nods before shunpoing up behind the person who wandered into their warehouse. He was shocked to see that it was a kid, maybe about 11 or 12 standing there. Now even closer, he could feel what felt so strange about him.

'His hollow's reiastsu, is stronger than his shinigami's. What does this mean?' He thought to himself as he studied the boy. He had bright blonde hair, brighter than Shinji's own bright hair that spiked upwards. He wore an orange jumpsuit. 'That'll have to go' Shinji thought, already deciding to train the kid. They couldn't afford to have an vizard running rampart killing people. It'd give Soul Society the excuse they need to eliminate them, as opposed to their current out of sight, out of mind approach.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The boy turned around so fast, Shinji winced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto whirled around to see an blonde standing behind him. The guy looked to be an teenager, with dark blonde hair that had fashioned into a page-boy cut. His eyes were brown, and narrowed in what looked like suspicion to Naruto. He wore an open gray jacket, with and black t-shirt underneath it. His pants were brown, and on his feet were brown boots.

"I felt something funny here." Naruto said cautiously. This guy gave off an strange feeling.

He sighed. "You felt the hollow huh?" At Naruto's nod he muttered to himself. "That was a crappy barrier. From now on, only Hachi's going to make them."

He hopped down the layers, motioning for Naruto to follow. Naruto did so, and landed on his feet in the bottom layer. He immediatly spied the hollow as it was attacking an green haired girl, who was deflecting her attacks and making it look easy. The girl locked eyes with Shinji, who nodded. She immediatly turned her attention to the hollow, who had suddenly stopped. It began to convulse, looking like something was happening to it. Naruto was shocked when it shedded, and revealed a girl inside it. She wore an red sweatsuit, with flip flops. Her hair was an sandy blonde, and done up in pigtails. He couldn't see her face, as it was covered up by the hollow mask he saw earlier.

Naruto heard an sigh of relief come from Shinji, as the green haired girl helped the blonde haired girl over toward them. Naruto took this time to study the other people around him. The first one he noticed was an gray haired man wearing a black sleeveless shirt. He wore dark brown cargo pants along with brown combat boots. He was glaring at Naruto suspiciously, but Naruto was used to this and shrugged it off. Next he saw an tall man with an spiky afro wearing an blue jogging suit. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, and he was smiling at Naruto. Next he saw, a girly looking man with wavy blonde hair, and a frilly looking black shirt. He appeared to be sighing to himself. Next he saw the biggest man he'd ever seen in his life. He had tan skin, with bright pink hair done in a buzz cut. He wore an green tuxedo, with a yellow tie. Next he saw an pretty girl with long braided black hair. She wore glasses along with an fuku. (I'm getting lazy.) She was walking over, with an familiar book in hand, that made Naruto twitch.Finally, he turned his attention to the green haired girl. On top of her head were goggles, like the ones he used to wear. She wore an white one piecesuit with an orange scarf. Her boots were also orange. He forced himself to listen as the blonde startedt to introduce them.

"The green haired girl is Mashiro Kuna. The girl next to her is Sarugaki Hiyori. The guy with wavy hair is Rojuru Otoribashi. The big dude is Hachigen Ushoda. Call him Hachi. The guy with the afro is Love Aikawa. The gray haired man is Kensei Muguruma. The girl is Lisa Yadomaru. And I'm Shinji Hirako." Here he turned to address the people who had gathered around him and Naruto. "This is..."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He supplied.

"What are you doing here?" Kensei said irritably.

"Nice to meet you " Hachi replied, nodding his head.

Lisa didn't say anything, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Fishcake huh? Nice to meetcha." The Hiyori replied.

Kuna and Love didn't say anything, just smiled at Naruto. Rojuro nodded and gave Naruto and thumbs up.

"I'm here for..." Naruto trailed off. Why HAD he come here? He just sensed a hollow. The girl his mind ammended, and came running.

"He's here for training." Shinji replied, placing his hand on top of Naruto's head. "He's a potential vizard" He admitted, answering their unasked question.

"Vizard?" Naruto asked confused. "Is that like a shinigami?"

"Allow me to explain." Hachi said, coming forward. "A shinigami is a spirit that comes to earth in order to vanquish evil spirits, otherwise known as hollows. They also send regular spirits to the Soul Society, which is basically heaven. Following me so far?"

"Normal spirits?" Naruto asked.

"Regular dead guys" Kensei supplied.

"So what's a vizard?" Naruto asked, wishing he'd get to the point.

"I was getting to that. A vizard is an shinigami that has been...gifted with hollow abilities. As opposed to an arrancar, which is an hollow with shinigami abilities. Understand?"

"Yeah...but wait! If you guys are shinigami...vizards." He corrected, noticing the looks he were receiving. "Why aren't you in Soul Society?"

"We were exiled." Shinji said simply.

"They see us as hollows, and would like nothing more than for us to be killed." Hachi added gravely.

"So I'm...a vizard?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself.

"We don't know what YOU are." Shinji said, steering the conversation away from their exile. "We'll have to test this, seeing as how you're not a shinigami."

"What if I don't want to be "tested"?" Naruto asked catiously.

Kensei stepped forward, beckoning the others to move back. They backed off, but not before warning Kensei to take it easy.

"Naruto, you've got it all wrong." Kensei stated, pulling out his zanpakuto. It seemed to look like a normal katanna, only with an H shaped hilt.

"You might have some real power, and we're going to see if we should add you to our team or not. The choice..."

"ISN'T YOURS TO MAKE!!" He cried out, charging forward. He managed to slice through Naruto, before "Naruto turned into a block of wood. "A ninja, huh? This is going to get annoying"

He thought about that for a second, before locating Naruto and showering him with attacks. Naruto did his best to block with his own zanpakuto, and what he couldn't block was avoided.

'I'm pumping chakra in every part of my body...and it still isn't enough!!' he raged in his mind, as he narrowly avoided a blow that would've taken his head off.

"That could've killed me!!" Naruto yelled at Kensei, who just stood there, Kensei merely looked at Naruto throught half lidded eyes. "That's the point. Either something interesting happens...or you die. I'm hoping for the latter." He added as an afterthought.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu!!" He cried out, summoning four clones. Kensei paused momentarily, which Naruto took advantage of, as the four clones slid forward to land an savage kick onto his stomach each. The force from the blows forced him upwards where the real Naruto was waiting, sword drawn. He swung his sword down, just as Kensei twisted and lashed out with his own sword, leaving them deadlocked in the air. Kensei growled, and pushed Naruto off, forcing him even higher up in the air. "I'm getting sick of this." he muttered as he began his descent onto the waiting clones.

"Blow it away! Tachikaze!!" He yelled, as his reiatsu spiked wildly, destroying the four clones surrounding him. Naruto watched, through his own descent, as his zanpakuto shrank down to the size of an overly large kunai. Kensei seemed to be doing nothing as he stood there, clutching his knife. He waited till Naruto was back on the ground, before seemingly firing a blast out of his knife. Naruto had no way to avoid it, due to its speed and was blown backwards from the force of the blow.

"I'm aiming to kill now Naruto. If you're going to do something...now would be the time." He warned, slowly stalking forward. Naruto eyed him from his crumpled position, wishing he could hurt this man that was pissing him off so much.

'Where'd that thought come from?' Naruto thought idly. He knew he was getting angry, and could feel SOMETHING happening to him, but he didn't know what. Naruto was oblivious to the slightly curved white horn that was growing out of his forehead. Kensei wasn't, he noticed the horn as soon as Naruto attempted to jam his new horn into one of his eyes. He immediately put some distance between them to study his opponent once again. He watched as a mask slightly began to form, covering the left side of his face. His reiatsu skyrocketed, and shifted to a darker nature. Naruto's mask was covering the entire left side of his face now, and he could see the details of his mask now. There was two jagged lines, starting from his forehead and cheek respectively, that intersected and formed an X over his left eye, which had changed to an pale yellow color. Strangely, it looked like the mask was forming sharper ears to cover his own ears. He waited till Naruto's mask had formed completely, before waiting for him to attack.

**"This is new"** Naruto stated, shocking everyone present. They knew that the hollow was in control now, but he seemed so...calm. Completely different from a normal hollow. **"Roar Byakko!!"** He cried out, summoning Naruto's sectioned zanpakuto. **"Now then,"** Minato stated, his eyes showing an malicious glint. **"Let's begin!!" **He cried out, holding his blade forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed. Why was he doing this? he kept asking himself. Ever since he left the hospital, he felt...strange. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something inside him had changed. He had successfully managed to avoid his rabid fangirls, and was brooding in the comfort of his own home. He was cut out of his thoughts by an strange dark pressure being put on him. He sensed that it felt like killing intent, only lacking the killing. Sasuke debated between going to find out where it came from, but decided that he didn't care. Now that Sasuke's senses were extended, he could feel something similar coming from inside his own house! It was weaker, and nowhere near as dark as whatever he sensed before, but it was there. Sasuke tried to track this...thing down, but was disappointed when he found himself facing a wall.

'What do I do now?' He asked himself, before smacking his head. Genjutsu! Of Course! He flashed his sharingan, and confidently strode into the room. He was shocked by what he found. In the room was...whiteness. This room looked much larger on the inside than the outside. And it was so white! He spied a lone shelf sitting aboard the wall and approached it cautiously. He WAS a ninja after all. He noticed an assortment of different items, each giving off and strange feeling. He noticed an scroll added along with the items, and opened it up to read.

_As with the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga, we of the Kuinshi have a bloodline limit of our very own. Unlike most bloodline limits in Konoha, ours is not Senses based. Our bloodline is known as Spiritual Awareness, or the ability to use spirit particles in the air. We are able to use the energys in a variety of ways, usually as an bow, or an blade, to battle what is known as Hollows, or evil spirits. Due to the way we deal with the hollows, the shinigami in turn decided to eliminate us. As a result, the Kuinshi clan is scattered around the world, not knowing of it's spiritual origins._

_Mikoto Kuinshi Uchiha_

Sasuke stopped reading there, and skimmed the rest. If what he read was true, he might have been sensing a hollow. It'd make sense that he was becoming spiritually aware. If he could learn how to wield these weapons along with his abilities, he'd be able to easily destroy Itachi. His curse mark twinged, and Sasuke clutched it, willing it to quiet down. He briefly wondered why his mother never told him about these abilities, but then reasoned that it was unlikely that he'd even develop the awareness needed.

'Forget training with Kakashi. This is so much more intresting.' Sasuke thought to himself a smirk. His mother had left that explanation of his blood, along with an detailed description of each item on the shelf. She obviously wanted him to use these abilities to destroy hollows, (whatever those were) and his brother and he'd gladly oblige.

"Get ready Itachi. I WILL destroy you. Wait and see." Sasuke muttered, before leaving the room, promising to come back and study it in detail tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am not sastified with this chapter at all. I tried rewriting it a couple of times...but this was the best I could do. I wasn't really thinking to put the vizards in the story at all, or making Sasuke into a quincy...but plans change. Oh yeah, and the results look like it'll be Naruto developing his hollow abilities first. Since i wasn't planning on adding the vizards in this story, the pairing might change. It might still be NarutoXSasame, or it could end up being NarutoXHiyori. I'm not really sure yet.

You know the usual. Review, tell me what ya think. And point out any mistakes you see and i'll do my best to correct them.


	5. Training!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sasuke sighed. Why was he doing this? he kept asking himself. Ever since he left the hospital, he felt...strange. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something inside him had changed. He had successfully managed to avoid his rabid fangirls, and was brooding in the comfort of his own home. He was cut out of his thoughts by an strange dark pressure being put on him. He sensed that it felt like killing intent, only lacking the killing. Sasuke debated between going to find out where it came from, but decided that he didn't care. Now that Sasuke's senses were extended, he could feel something similar coming from inside his own house! It was weaker, and nowhere near as dark as whatever he sensed before, but it was there. Sasuke tried to track this...thing down, but was disappointed when he found himself facing a wall._

_'What do I do now?' He asked himself, before smacking his head. Genjutsu! Of Course! He flashed his sharingan, and confidently strode into the room. He was shocked by what he found. In the room was...whiteness. This room looked much larger on the inside than the outside. And it was so white! He spied a lone shelf sitting aboard the wall and approached it cautiously. He WAS a ninja after all. He noticed an assortment of different items, each giving off and strange feeling. He noticed an scroll added along with the items, and opened it up to read._

As with the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga, we of the Kuinshi have a bloodline limit of our very own. Unlike most bloodline limits in Konoha, ours is not Senses based. Our bloodline is known as Spiritual Awareness, or the ability to use spirit particles in the air. We are able to use the energys in a variety of ways, usually as an bow, or an blade, to battle what is known as Hollows, or evil spirits. Due to the way we deal with the hollows, the shinigami in turn decided to eliminate us. As a result, the Kuinshi clan is scattered around the world, not knowing of it's spiritual origins.

Mikoto Kuinshi Uchiha

_Sasuke stopped reading there, and skimmed the rest. If what he read was true, he might have been sensing a hollow. It'd make sense that he was becoming spiritually aware. If he could learn how to wield these weapons along with his abilities, he'd be able to easily destroy Itachi. His curse mark twinged, and Sasuke clutched it, willing it to quiet down. He briefly wondered why his mother never told him about these abilities, but then reasoned that it was unlikely that he'd even develop the awareness needed._

_'Forget training with Kakashi. This is so much more intresting.' Sasuke thought to himself a smirk. His mother had left that explanation of his blood, along with an detailed description of each item on the shelf. She obviously wanted him to use these abilities to destroy hollows, (whatever those were) and his brother and he'd gladly oblige._

_"Get ready Itachi. I WILL destroy you. Wait and see." Sasuke muttered, before leaving the room, promising to come back and study it in detail tomorrow._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Week number 1)

Sakura sighed. It had only been a week since she had last seen Sasuke and it depressed her. She had gone to the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up a daffodil for Sasuke and Lee, and Ino forced her way along to visit. Not only do they find out that Sasuke had escaped from the hospital, but they also learn that Lee's injuries were so severe, that he can no longer be a ninja. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed Naruto too, even if he had been acting weird lately.

Speaking of strange, Sakura had been getting a strange feeling all over her for the past week. They seemed to be coming from two different locations, and invoked different feelings within her. One of the "feelings" She sensed came from the darker part of the village she'd never been in. She didn't plan on going to see what was producing that feeling anytime soon. The feeling she felt from that side of the village was dark, and it felt like it power was decreasing. Sakura sighed again. Even in her head that didn't make sense.

The other "feeling" she got came from the Uchiha district, intrestingly enough. That "feeling" was MUCH weaker than the darker one, but lacked the dark feelings of the first one. Where the first one started off strong and seemed to be getting weaker, it seemed like this one was starting off weak and increasing its power.

Sakura blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. She was SURE that one of those of "feelings" came from Sasuke. She just had to work up the nerve to approach Sasuke and ask him about it.

"It's not like he'd tell me." Sakura grumbled to herself. Inner Sakura was surprisingly silent.

"Maybe I should start training..." Sakura trailed off as she thought about losing her preliminary match against Ino. She growled to herself. She made a promise to herself to no longer be a burden to Naruto and Sasuke, and she was damn well gonna keep it!

'What am I supposed to train in?' Sakura finally asked herself, bringing her mood down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on top of the warehouse, his zanpakuto sitting on his lap, still sheathed. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was concentrating deeply.

"What's the point of this? Teach me something good!" Naruto half asked, half whined with his eyes still closed. He had been trying to completely suppress his reiatsu for a week now, and couldn't be more bored.

**'You're so stupid...' **Minato sighed as he shook his head.

'Then what's the point of this if you're so smart?!' Naruto asked, remembering to speak with his mind. He didn't need Lisa or Kensei attacking him for annoying them...again.

**'If you don't know, then I'm not gonna tell ya.'** And with his piece said, Naruto felt Minato's presence fade.

'Bastard.' Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Naruto, you're not even aware of the danger you're in." Shinji sighed. 'It's like teaching Hiyori all over again.'

"You give off a unique reiatsu, almost like a hollow. You must learn to hide your presence, or it could be dire. Shinigami, quincies, and hollows could lock onto it and find you. So until you can hide your reiatsu without thinking about it, we won't be teaching you anything else. Unless you're giving up?" He added with a smirk.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I don't give up! Be..."

**'If you say "believe it!" I'm going to hurt you'** Minato warned. Naruto sighed, and he continued on.** 'If you haven't learned yet, if you can completely control your reiatsu, not only will you move faster and NOT worry about being hunted, but your zanpakuto's abilities will be stronger. Oh, and it won't seem so heavy whenever you try to use it.'**

Naruto sighed, knowing it was true. Everytime he had tried to use Byakko, she was too heavy for him to actually use. Naruto couldn't find out why before, but now that he knew. He WOULD master this, and he WOULD use Byakko like he wants to.

'How do you know so much? You've been around me.'

**'I'm stuck inside your head. I have nothing else to do in here but think about these kind of things. Now stop talking to me and get to practicing.'**

Naruto sighed, and concentrated on suppressing his reiatsu again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke concentrated on the reishi gathered in the air, pulling as much as he could in the palm of his hand. 'So far so good.' he thought as he pulled more and more reishi into his hands. He gave a small smile as he watched a glowing white sphere appear in his hands. As he began to pull more, his curse mark suddenly twinged. This shocked Sasuke out of his concentration and made the reishi he had gathered in the palm of his hand disperse back into the surroundings.

"Damnit!!" Sasuke cursed as he raged to himself. 'Why is this so hard? If I want to use this in the finals, I have to be able to form a sword at a moment's notice!' He thought as he began to gather reishi into his palm again. He had made minimal progress before he was interupted again. This time he managed to keep the ball of reishi in his hand. He smirked to himself. He was improving. He thought about Kakashi as he absentmindly gathered more reishi. He'd come looking for Sasuke about 2 days after he left the hospital. Sasuke had bluntly told Kakashi that he would training on his own, and if he wanted something to do, he should train someone that needs it. Like Sakura for instance. Kakashi didn't know how to respond to that, so he had left. Sasuke knew that he might end up paying for that later, but at the moment he didn't care.

'I have no way of knowing if I'm making good progress...But I'm still missing something.' Sasuke thought as he sat there, now working on dispersing the reishi he had gathered in his palm. 'What use is this if I can't do it instantly AND in a combat?'

"I just need more practice." Sasuke stated confidently. "And control" he added as a afterthought as his cursemark twinged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(week number 2)

**'You're wasting your time Naruto! Let me try!'** Minato yelled frustratedly.

'Why?' Naruto asked as he barely managed to block Hiyori's rapid strikes with her zanpukto.

**'You're getting tired, and it's only a matter of time before she-'** Minato reasoned, before stopping.

Naruto could see why, and what he was getting at, as he saw Hiyori suddenly stiffen as her hollow mask slowly grew along the side of her face.

'This is just as much training for her as it is for me.' Naruto thought idly. 'The others can form their masks in seconds. I have to get stronger!' Naruto thought as his own hollow mask slowly grew over his own face.

Naruto's eyes flashed yellow just as Hiyori renewed her attack on Naruto with increased speed. Because Hiyori had been an shinigami and had been a former lieutenant in Soul Society. She had been restricted to only using her mask and whatever hollow abilities she could manage to use. Naruto had no such restrictions, and was free to use whatever technique he wanted to.

Naruto was suddenly brought out of his musing as he sensed Hiyori suddenly gathering her reiatsu in the palm of her hands.

**'A Cero?!'** Minato thought as he suddenly gained control. He flashed through handseals that he had recently learned, and replaced himself with a rock. The rock had disintegrated, as Minato had moved to a relatively safe location, and clamped down on his reiatsu. He expected Hiyori to try to track him by his reiatsu, as she had done this before when they started sparring against each other.

**"Kage-bunshin no jutsu." **Minato muttered quietly as he summoned clones to head to other parts of the field. He could FEEL that Hiyori had been starting to lose her temper. He was proven right as she suddenly let loose a barrage of minor cero blast that flew off in every direction. 'Such a temper.' Naruto added in his mind. Minato silently agreed. He was shaken when he looked up and saw Hiyori leering down at him.

**"The hell?! How'd you find me?" **He asked, annoyed that he'd been found so quickly.

**"The smoke that comes up from those clones" **She practically bragged to him, making Minato sweatdrop and Naruto snicker. While Naruto had made major improvements in controling his reiatsu, the same couldn't be said for Minato with controling chakra.

Minato was driven out of his self depreciating thoughts as he heard a tell tale crack. He KNEW that it hadn't came from him, so he looked up to see a crack forming on Hiyori's mask. He began to form a cero on his own hand...

'My turn!' Naruto yelled as he took control away from Minato.

**'Damn it! Not yet!' **Minato yelled in his mind as his own mask began to crack. He eyed his half formed cero as it began to pulsate. Hiyori who'd had long since fled, smirked to herself. He had a long way to go before he could fight evenly with any of the vizards. Her smirk grew to a grin when she heard the half-formed cero explode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had become increasingly frustrated during his training in wielding the reishi particles how he wanted to. In an effort to increase his power, he had chosen to wear the sanrei glove, knowing the risk it posed to his newly formed abilities. Sasuke was happy to discover that he could gather as much reishi as he wanted now on his right hand. He had noticed that he tended to gather too much reishi as he couldn't shape it into any discernable forms.

He sighed as he made another attempt to form a sword from the reishi particles he had gathered. 'What am I doing wrong here?' He thought to himself as he once again began to gather reishi. 'The glove gave me enough power, but now I lack the control.'

"Okay. Now I'm getting mad." Sasuke admitted as he sat down. "I'm getting control, but not as fast as I would like." He decided to ignore his reishi training for now, and move on to training with his practice katana. He figured that training to use a sword made of reishi would be pointless if he didn't actually KNOW how to use a sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura grumbled to herself once again. When did her life get so strange? She had only gone to visit Lee before going off to train on her own. Just her luck that she had happened to visit when Gai-san had been there. Gai had cried over Lee's and Sakura's flames of youths. The topic had then shifted to Lee's inability to train. Which had prompted them both to ask what Sakura had been training in and who had been training her.

Gai had cryed all over again when he had learned that she wasn't sure what she was going to train in. He had declared her a honorary student of his when he learned that Kakashi wasn't training her. It had all gone downhill from there in Sakura's opinion.

'Gai-sensei's training is brutal' Sakura acknowledged to herself as she wearily rubbed her sore neck. But she had to admit that he knew his stuff when it came to Tai-jutsu. He refused to let her quit once she had agreed to become his "honorary student". Gai's training had consisted so far of him showing her through the basic Goken forms. Once she had them down, they'd then spar till Sakura could no longer move on her own power. Each time they had a "spar" Sakura lasted a little longer, and did a little better. He was also begining to teach her how to use chakra to increase the power in her attacks.

She had decided that she needed a break from Gai-sensei once he had tried to get her to wear one of his green suits, and she had found herself actually considering it! "Naruto and Sasuke better appreciate all this work I'm doing." She growled.

"I'll kick both their asses if they don't." She promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Week number 3)

"Er...what is that?" Naruto asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what the thing was or what it did, but he knew that Hiyori WOULD not get him to get on the thing.

He was staring at what looked like a walker machine, but he had already learned not to take everything as it appears in this hideout.

"It's past lunchtime, shouldn't one of you make something?" Shinji's voice drifted towards the two as they stared at Hiyori's creation.

"It's Lisa's turn, don't look at me!" Kensei growled back.

"Lisa?" Kuna asked impatiently. "Hungry!!" She cried, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"I'm working on it." Lisa mumbled, eyes never leaving her book.

"The hell you are!! You're just reading your shitty porn!" Kensei yelled, now furious with the situation.

"Would you shut up?"

At this point Naruto tuned them out.

"It's...a diet machine." Naruto said flatly, having identified the walker machine that Hiyori was trying to get him to use.

"It is not!!" Hiyori cried, taking huge offense to that, taking off one of her flip flops and smacking Naruto with it. "This is the SUPER HIYORI WALKER!!"

**'I am NOT getting on that thing Naruto'**

'Agreed'

"Now get on!" Hiyori commanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm not getting on that thing."

"The Super Hiyori Walker is perfect for teaching you how to take control of your inner hollow!"

"Then why don't you get on it?"

Hearing Hiyori's silence, he smirked at her, which he knew irritated the hell out of her. "I thought so. I'm going to train with Byakko." Naruto stated as he turned his back on Hiyori and the now argueing loudly vizards behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke grunted as he forced all of his reishi into one point. At this particular moment, he had gathered it in the tip of his finger. He once again cursed himself for not reading the scroll his mother had left him thouroughly. Not only did it tell exactly how to gather reishi, but it had included methods of gathering the reishi quickly AND methods to teach control. If he had read it the first time, he could have been a lot further than he already was.

When he could no longer hold the reishi he had gathered in his hands, he released it and sent it flying out towards his target. Sasuke sweatdropped heavily when he saw how off his aim was. "Great, looks like I know what I'm working on next." Sasuke thought with a sigh, as he decided to switch to his sword training, his mood effectively ruined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura grinned as she eyed the damage she had caused to the training post in front of her. She wasn't sure WHAT she had done to the post, but she knew that she had to try that again.

'Gather chakra into my hands...' She coached herself as she gathered the aforementioned chakra in her hands. She sighed in satsification as she felt the chakra envelope her fist. With a yell she punched the tree she had been aiming at and left an much bigger indention on it. She sighed, impressed with the improvement she had made. However the blow she had given it earlier had been different then the punch she had just given the post. She sat down as she attempted to recreate the effect she done. Her first punch hadn't caused as much damage as the second blow, but it had gone in deeper.

'What was that?' Sakura thought to herself. 'It sure wasn't chakra...' There's no way she'd tell Gai-sensei, or anyone else about this! She wanted to figure it out on her own. She had to have at least one secret weapon, she reasoned to herself.

"My body felt like it was bursting inside." She acknowledged, staring at her fist now. She twitched as she felt another spike of energy (She had started to refer to it as energy) come from the Uchiha District.

She stared in the District's general direction, before making her mind up.

"I will go over there and find out what's going on." She promised to herself quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(week 4)

'Happy?' Naruto asked as he wandered around the village, looking for a store that sold shinobi's clothing.

**'Very.'** Minato answered snidely as Naruto looked through a window at some strange looking clothes. **'And remember; no orange!'**

'I know, I know.' Naruto sighed, he was really getting tired of Minato nagging him. Especially on his first time actually going through the village in a month.

'I wonder how Sasuke's doin?' Naruto thought, before ruthlessly squashing that thought. 'Probably getting lots of training from Kakashi-sensei! Doesn't matter. I learned enough to kick both their asses!' Naruto thought, pumping his fist in the air, earning him stares from the surrounding villagers.

**'I thought we kicked that habit...'** Minato wondered as he watched Naruto make a fool out of himself.

Naruto didn't reply to that as he entered a store that he knew sold clothing. "Can I help you...? Oh." Naruto watched the clerk's expression change from boredom to annoyance when she realized who he was. Naruto merely ignored the clerk as he drifted through the store looking at clothing. **'Give me control.' **Minato ordered.

'Why?' Naruto asked, but nonetheless allowed the tell tale mask of Minato formed over Naruto's face as Minato took over. Minato quickly searched through the clothing and picked out several that caught his eye.

'This is gonna be a long day.' Naruto groaned as Minato walked out of the store, bags in hand, to go to ANOTHER store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke smiled slightly as he layed on his bed. Sasuke had trained long and hard over the month, increasing his strength, endurance, and reishi control. He had also taught himself a little bit of swordsmanship. He now knew enough to not accidently cut himself to pieces when he tried to wield one. Would it be enough though? Sasuke did a quick mental inventory over every little bit of training he had put himself through over the month.

'I've been neglecting jutsus...' Sasuke thought, his small smile shifting into a frown. He shrugged, deciding that he didn't really care. According to what Kakashi had told him almost a month ago, Lee had almost beaten Gaara, and he couldn't use ANY jutsus!

"I'm a Uchiha." Sasuke said aloud, boosting his own confidence. "And I won't lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura hadn't gone to visit Sasuke to discover his secrets. It wasn't that she couldn't work up the nerve to actually visit. She just hadn't wanted to disturb whatever training exercises that Sasuke had been practicing.

'Could it be...the curse-mark?' She couldn't believe that she had even forgotten about the curse mark in the first place! 'Kakashi-sensei had promised me that everything was fine though.' She managed to convince herself.

'Does that really mean anything?' Sakura argued with herself. She had thought about Kakashi-sensei very little over the month, and none of her thoughts were flattering to him. Aside from tree-climbing, the man hadn't taught them a thing! And then put them in the chuunin exams for Sasuke to get a curse-mark!

"I'm stronger now! I'm not a burden anymore!" She cried. And it was true too. She might not be near Sasuke or Naruto's level yet, but she would get there, in time. She had yet to be able to recreate whatever she had done the week before, but she had increased her own strength and stamina. She knew that if she fought Ino now, or even Hinata, she'd win hands down!

She examined her body, noting her torned clothes. 'I need more durable clothes.' Sakura thought, and her mood darkened considerably at the thought. She sighed, she would not wear that green...thing that Gai kept trying to give her! She would not!!

She brightened at the prospect of clothes shopping though. Shinobi or not, she was still a twelve year old girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I realized as I did this chapter, that I had no idea HOW quincies trained themselves exactly. I don't really know how vizards train either. Besides through combat, I guess. If you couldn't tell from this chapter, I don't really like Kakashi. Besides tree climbing, what did Kakashi teach them exactly? I tried to give Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura something to do over the month of training.

Either way, Next chapter the Chuunin Exams begins.

Leave reviews, tell me what you think!


	6. Exam Begins! Naruto vs Neji!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sakura hadn't gone to visit Sasuke to discover his secrets. It wasn't that she couldn't work up the nerve to actually visit. She just hadn't wanted to disturb whatever training exercises that Sasuke had been practicing._

_'Could it be...the curse-mark?' She couldn't believe that she had even forgotten about the curse mark in the first place! 'Kakashi-sensei had promised me that everything was fine though.' She managed to convince herself._

_'Does that really mean anything?' Sakura argued with herself. She had thought about Kakashi-sensei very little over the month, and none of her thoughts were flattering to him. Aside from tree-climbing, the man hadn't taught them a thing! And then put them in the chuunin exams for Sasuke to get a curse-mark!_

_"I'm stronger now! I'm not a burden anymore!" She cried. And it was true too. She might not be near Sasuke or Naruto's level yet, but she would get there, in time. She had yet to be able to recreate whatever she had done the week before, but she had increased her own strength and stamina. She knew that if she fought Ino now, or even Hinata, she'd win hands down!_

_She examined her body, noting her torned clothes. 'I need more durable clothes.' Sakura thought, and her mood darkened considerably at the thought. She sighed, she would not wear that green...thing that Gai kept trying to give her! She would not!!_

_She brightened at the prospect of clothes shopping though. Shinobi or not, she was still a twelve year old girl._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Tenten panted deeply as she stared at Neji. Neji himself had his back to her, glaring darkly at nothing in particular. He purposely ignored the litter of weapons surrounding him in a small circle.

"Not a single scratch on you..." Tenten trailed, off as she straighted up. "It's perfect Neji"

"Let's call it a warm up." Neji said calmly, turning his head slightly to look at Tenten. "We better get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he pulled himself out of bed.

'Here we go...' Naruto thought. He blearily rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. 'I was so nervous I couldn't sleep.'

**'Who're you lying to? You slept like a rock.'** Minato bluntly threw in his opinion.

'So, I'm up against him huh?' Naruto thought to himself as he realized how powerful Neji might actually be.

'Lee said that the strongest genin in Konoha is a member of his own team...' Naruto thought as he began to get dressed.

'I won't lose to him!' Naruto finally admitted to himself. "I won't!!"

**'Shut up. And get going.'**

'I hate you.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked through the village, heading in no particular direction. He had plenty of time before the chuunin exams start, so why arrive early to wait?

'Hyuuga Neji...' Naruto thought to himself as a brief image of Neji's byakugan showed up in his mind. The image was soon replaced by a shield of sand, removing itself to reveal a redhead glaring menacingly. 'Gaara...' Naruto completely stopped walking at the thought of Gaara, who scared him more than he cared to admit. He could only hope that Sasuke won so he'd kick his ass!!

"Hehehe...I'm much stronger now, so I'll be alright!" Naruto thought to himself as he quickened his pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself approaching the same spot that he, Sasuke, and Sakura had become genin. As he walked closer to the training posts that he himself had been tied to, he spotted a figure standing in front of it. Naruto studied the figure closely, before realizing who it was.

"Hey, Hinata...You're okay Now?" Naruto asked quietly. He didn't want to scare the girl after all.

Apparently not quiet enough, for she immediately jumped in the air and hid herself behind the post she had been studying earlier. "N...Naruto!" She finally managed to stutter out.

'What's her problem?'

**'You're an idiot?'**

"Wh...What are you doing here...? Aren't the finals today?" Hinata asked, before Naruto could respond to Minato's insult. She blushed as she studied Naruto. He had apparently decided to ditch his orange jumpsuit, for darker clothing. He now wore a sleeveless dark blue jacket with a hood in the back. He had apparently stopped wearing his headband, and his now longer blonde hair looked to be even spikier than it had been before. He had replaced his jumpsuit bottom with black shorts. On his hands he now wore black leather gloves. Strapped to his back was that sword that Naruto had taken to using in the chuunin exams. He had also replaced his blue sandals with black ones.

Naruto in turn, studied Hinata. She had replaced her baggy jacket, with a long sleeved light blue chinese shirt. She had kept her old black shinobi pants and sandals though.

"I felt like coming here. I became a genin here!" Naruto exclaimed, brightening up at the thought of his past genin exams.

Hinata didn't respond, and Naruto had nothing else to say, so an ackward silence filled the training ground.

**'You're running out of time you know.'** Minato added, replacing Naruto's thoughts with new ones.

"Eh?! I'm running out of time! Sorry Hinata-chan, I gotta go!!" Naruto said in a big rush as he began to hurry forward, waving behind him as he did so.

"Come watch me tear Neji apart!" He added, leaving a flustered Hinata behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Here we go.' Naruto thought as he and the other contestants faced the roaring crowd staring down at them. He eyed the rest of the contestants, looking for any changes. Aside from himself and Sasuke, no one had changed much. Sasuke had chosen to wear a dark black shirt that collar's flared up as much as his old one did. He wore black shorts as well. He noticed Kabuto missing as well. Where the hell did he go? Did he EVEN know that the chuunin exams were today?

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Sarutobi clear his throat.

"AHEM, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ESTEEMED GUESTS...WELCOME AND HEARTFELT THANKS FOR GATHERING HERE IN KONOHAGAKURE FOR THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMINATION!!"

'Man's he's got a loud voice,' Naruto couldn't help but think. 'Maybe he's making it louder with a jutsu?' He half-asked himself.

"WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE MATCHES OF THE FINAL ROUND BETWEEN THE TEN CANDIDATES WHO ADVANCED IN THE PRELIMINARIES! PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY!!"

"Listen up, all of you. This is the last exam." The proctor announced. Naruto realized with a start that this proctor was different than the one before. He wore the same clothes as the one before, only he wore his Konoha headband backwards in a bandana. He had light brown hair, and disinterested eyes that stared at them all. In his mouth was a long senbon needle.

"All right then...Match one Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji." He said gesturing for the rest to leave. "You two stay down here. The rest of you proceed to the waiting room outside the arena!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we here?" Kensei asked as the vizards sat down in the middle of the stands.

"Cuz Hiyorin wants to see her boyfriend!!" Kuna yelled, waving her hands in the air madly.

"The hell you're talking about?!" Hiyori demanded as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She rose out of her seats to try to strangle the green haired vizard.

"We're here to see Naruto's improvement." Shinji said simply as he sat down in his own seats. He deftly reached out and pulled Hiyori back into her seat.

"And to support Naruto-Kun." Hachi added, sitting down on the stairs, as he was too big for the seats.

"Then why didn't Lisa, Love, and Rojuro come!!" Kensei, growled, squirming in his seat uncomfortably.

"They have things to do." Shinji replied, "And you don't. So shut up and watch!" He added, turning his attention to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the arena, Kabuto smirked as he casually removed the anbu mask from the body he had just killed. "I hope you can at least give me a good show Naruto..." Kabuto trailed off as he placed the mask on his face.

"I've got a tough job ahead of me." Kabuto grinned darkly behind his mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hinata, there are two seats over here! Kiba yelled, his hands grabbing both of the seats he had mentioned.

"Th-thanks." Hinata stuttered stepping forward and sitting down.

"This'll be quite a show!" Kiba declared, grinning wildly.

Hinata didn't say anything, but she was worried.

"Does Naruto have a chance against Neji?" A feminine voice asked from behind Kiba. Kiba and Hinata turned around to see Sakura standing behind them. Like Sasuke and Naruto, she had changed her outfit. She now wore a darker red chinese short sleeved shirt. Her shinobi pants were now longer than they had been before. She had also taken to wearing her headband on her forehead.

"I don't know." Kiba answered honestly. If you had asked him before the chuunin exams, he would've said no way. But if you asked him now, he honestly had no idea.

"MATCH ONE BEGIN!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to see the despair in you eyes when you learn the truth." Neji smirked as he slid into a jyuuken stance.

"Shut up and Fight!" Naruto replied, reigning his reiatsu inside of his body

'If I get too close, he'll seal my chakra.' Naruto acknowledged as he stared at Neji. 'But there's not much I can do from a distance.' Naruto thought.

'I'll just attack and deal with the crap later!!' Naruto thought as he charged at Neji, drawing his zanpakuto from it's sheath.

'Is he forming that chakra thing?' Neji asked himself as he saw Naruto charge. 'No...he's just charging. He's underestimating me!' Neji thought. As soon as he finished that thought, Naruto was in his face. Neji blinked, Uzumaki hadn't been that fast before. Neji leaped over Naruto, using Naruto's head to push himself forward. Neji landed lightly right behind Naruto and pivoted, lashing out with his foot. Naruto, who had a feeling that Neji would try something like that, had ducked, making Neji's kick completely miss.

Naruto, taking advantage of Neji's mistake, crouched down and managed a fast sweep kick. Neji tried to correct his balance by starting another spin. Naruto knocked Neji's remaining foot out from under him, stopping his spin and knocking him over. Neji quickly pulled himself upwards, glaring darkly at Naruto. He wordlessy activated his byakugan.

'He's playing for keeps now, I can't hold back!' Naruto thought, placing much needed distance between them with a flash-step. "Show them our power...RetsuByakko!!" Naruto roared, as he felt six segments of made of his chakra form, starting from his right hand all the way to his left. The blade itself had grew the size of a zanbatou, and a chakra segment clamped down on the blade, holding it in place. Naruto smirked at Neji, as he felt the segments float close to his body.

"Let's go wild!" Naruto grinned wildly at Neji, knowing it pissed him off. Before Neji could say a word, Naruto had launched himself into Neji's defenses using shunpo. Naruto threw a punch at Neji with his right hand, who simply leaned back to avoid it. Neji's eyes grew wide as he saw Naruto's swing his left arm behind him, causing the chakra plates floating behind him to swing in an backwards arc, the blade headed right for him! Neji, seeing no other choice, took to the air to avoid the giant blade.

'I thought that'd work...' Naruto thought, as he saw Neji go up in the air.

**'He's in the air now, so he can't dodge!!'** Minato added, making Naruto's eyes widen at the realization. Naruto jammed the zanbatou in the ground, to give himself stability, to fling himself at Neji with a flying kick. Neji, eyes widening even further sighed. 'I have to use this so early...' Neji thought. He trailed off as he gathered chakra all around his body.

Naruto was completely unprepared when his foot stopped JUST before impacting against Neji's stomach. So he was shocked even further when Neji begin spinning, forming a dome of chakra, that repelled Naruto, and sent him flying back down into the ground.

Naruto flew down, only to land onto one of his larger chakra plates that had flew forwards to protect him. 'What was that?' He wondered as the zanbatou segment pulled itself out of the ground. He eyed Neji shrewdly as he landed on the ground.

"You thought it was over...?" He thought with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura asked.

"Kaiten..." Hinata whispered, eyes wide.

'Hehehe...it's perfect!' Tenten thought as she mentally went over the workings of the technique. 'It seems like Naruto is able to control that...thing now. It won't be enough though. Not against Neji.' Tenten thought to herself as she smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's your..." A little girl with the Hyuuga's trademark white eyes stammered.

"The Kaiten is a secret that is passed down through the main brance to the heir alone." Hiashi said, silencing his younger daughter. 'Yet Neji was able to recreate it on his own. He's far more brilliant than I thought...' Hiashi trailed off as he watched Neji return to his old jyuuken position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Those things are made of chakra...' Neji thought as he focused on the plates floating freely around Naruto. 'If I disrupt the chakra holding it together with my own...' Neji trailed off as he made a decision.

Naruto was waiting for him as he saw Neji run at him. He was completely surprised when Neji stopped in front of him, and spun himself inside of Naruto's defenses. Before Naruto or Byakko could react, Neji directed a palm full of chakra at the space INBETWEEN two of the chakra segments.

Naruto's eyebrows rose when he saw Neji...miss on purpose? Naruto's eyes widened however, when he felt two segments of Byakko disintegrate and disappear. 'What?!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

Neji, seeing Naruto's shock, immediately launched into a new jyuuken stance. "You're in the boundaries of my Eight Trigrams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'That stance...It can't be!' Hiashi thought as he watched Neji prepare what he thought was another main branch secret technique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two palms!" Neji cried out as he placed two chakra enchanced strikes into Naruto.

"Unh!" Naruto grunted but could do nothing to stop it at this point.

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!!"

"Sixteen palms!!"

"thirty two palms!!"

"sixty four palms!!"

With each shout Neji increased the number of jabs he laid into Naruto. At his final shout he stared as Naruto flew back, the rest of Byakko disintegrating behind him, returning to the form of a plain old katana. Naruto slammed into the ground, and laid there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'A member of the cadet branch...has surpassed the main branch completely.' Hiashi thought with no small amount of anger.

The rest of the audience stared in shock at the scene they had just witnessed. They slowly began to cheer as they thought the match was over.

'It's over.' Gemna thought as he looked at Naruto's crumpled form.

'He truly is a fearsome natural talent. It's too bad he can never be heir.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch." Kensei said, grinning as he watched Naruto fall. "That's gotta hurt."

Hiyori didn't say a word, merely gripping her seats tightly, teeth clenched.

"Hmm..." Shinji hummed thoughtfully as he watched the scene.

Kuna didn't say anything, she had already lost interest in the fight, she had been focusing on the people around them and her actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've pressed the 64 chakra around you body. You can longer move." Neji lectured as he watched Naruto squirm. He deactivated his byakugan, feeling no need to keep it activated.

"It must be frustrating. Here on your knees before my strength. Learn your own powerlessness!" He cried.

"Believing that your dreams will come true if you try hard enough is simply a fantasy." He trailed off as Naruto glared at him. Was he imagining things...or was Naruto's eyes turning yellow?

"I'll tell you...about the hateful legacy of the Hyuga clan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the stands, Hinata suddenly began to cough violently.

"Hinata! You alright?!" Kiba asked, placing his arm around her shoulders gently.

"Allow me..." A voice calmly said from behind Kiba. He whirled his head around to see an Anbu standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked suspiciously. He wouldn't put Hinata in any danger if he could help it.

"Well...let's just say I'm not your enemy." He led Kiba and Hinata further up the stands where he gently laid Hinata down and performed a diagnostic jutus. His hands then hovered around Hinata's body as it glowed green. "She'll be fine." The anbu casually mentioned, as he finished. "But she won't be able to watch anymore matches"

"Huh?" Kiba said just as the anbu slammed his glowing green hands into Kiba's chest, knocking him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Oh no...I knew it.' Ino thought as her hand covered her mouth.

'Naruto...' Sakura thought as she watched him pull himself back on his feet. She paid no heed to Kiba following the anbu with Hinata nor the fact that they hadn't returned. Every else had suddenly noticed this too, as the cheering had been silenced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"I don't want to hear it."** Naruto growled, his voice strangely distorted.

Neji was shocked. How the hell was Uzumaki even standing. Subconsciously reactivating his byakugan, he stared even further. Naruto's chakra had been sealed, and was STILL sealed. Naruto's body however, had been filling up with some unknown energy. It was dark black, with piercing yellows eyes as it leered at him from inside Naruto. He deactivated his byakugan as the energy Naruto was leaking had been starting to hurt his eyes. With his byakugan now deactivated, he saw what looked like a mask growing over Naruto's face. As soon as it covered his face completely Naruto vanished from Neji's view.

Neji scanned the environment quickly, before looking overhead. He looked up just in time to see four shuriken flying towards him. He quickly activated a kaiten, slowing the shuriken enough to grab each of them and throw them back at Naruto, who simply vanished out of view. Neji activated his byakugan, and turned to face Naruto. He pulled out a kunai, to see Naruto pulling one out of his own pouch. They launched the kunais at each other, only for them to meet each other and bounce off.

Neji saw Naruto standing there, seeming to mold the strange energy he was producing into his hands. He watched as a Naruto's left hand spun quickly around his right hand. As he stared, he saw a yellow sphere slowly appear in his hands.

**'Naruto, we haven't been able to form a cero yet!!' **Minato yelled inside Naruto mind. He had chosen to let Naruto wield his power in order to continue due to the fact that he really didn't want to fight Neji. **'They always explode or something on us!'**

"I'm counting on that!!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Neji, golden sphere in hand.

'I can't let that hit me!' Neji thought as he began a kaiten. He had managed to form a small shield of chakra in front of him just as Naruto rammed his sphere into it.

Neither shinobi nor audience was prepared for the explosion that occured as Neji's chakra and Naruto's reiatsu mixed with each other. The force of the explosion blew both of them backwards, deep into the smoke.

'What amazing strength. It's crazy! The Hyuga kid is probably...' Gemna thought as he eyed the smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What was with the mask? It couldn't be...the Kyuubi could it? No that wasn't a fox. Then what?' Sarutobi asked himself. He could see the changes in Naruto's face, via, his eyes changing color and filling out black, but he hadn't sensed any chakra in any of those attacks. Nor had he felt any malicious intent in those attacks.

Orochimaru sitting next to Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder what that was as well. 'It's effect was strangly similar to the effects of one of my curse-seals.' Orochimaru thought. He too had noticed the eye changing and demonic looking mask forming. 'Who are you...Uzumaki Naruto?' Orochimaru thought, as he wished he had given the brat a curse-seal as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn!" Kensei cursed.

"Heh." Hiyori's facial expression had changed from worried to devious in a second.

Shinji still hummed thoughtfully as he quietly analyzed Naruto's reiatsu.

"I'm going to get something to eat!" Kuna yelled as she stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who won?!" Ino asked as she tried to see through the rapidly clearing smoke.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru asked, trying to see through the smoke just as hard as Ino.

Gaara stared, a curious look in his eye. Could Uzumaki be a demon just like he was? Mother hadn't told him anything about this. Gaara shook his head. The Uzumaki didn't matter yet. All that mattered was the Uchiha.

Sasuke stared. 'The dobe's improved a lot.' Sasuke acknowledged, scowling slightly. 'Where'd the mask come from? WHY did it come?' Sasuke thought, activating his sharingan eyes in a vain attempt to try to dicepher Naruto's secret. 'What have you been learning Naruto?' He finally asked himself.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged terrified looks. It appeared that Konoha had their resident demon hiding out in their village. And it looked like this demon COULD control it's power very well.

Shino didn't say anything, merely raised a slight eyebrow as a his bugs buzzed wildly. Whatever that energyt was that Naruto had wielded, the bugs hadn't liked the taste of it.

"Yes!! Naruto won!!" Sakura squealled happily. She didn't know where that mask came from or what it did, but she really didn't care at the moment. She could always ask him later right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the smoke cleared, the audience saw the shape of a figure standing there. When the smoke had disappeared completely, Naruto could be seen staring down inside of a deep hole. The proctor looked down in the hole to see the glaring form of Hyuga Neji.

"Can you move?" Gemna asked as he peered down at the beaten figure of Hyuga Neji. He saw that Neji's jacket had been torn at the sleeves, and his whole body had been covered in scratches and bruises. Neji himself had been breathing deeply, appearing to be doing his best to stay awake. Gemna turned his attention to Naruto, to see him covered in bruises, but standing there as easily as he had been in the begining of the match. 'It's like he just shrugged off the pain.' Gemna thought as he stared at the mask. He could see that Naruto's eyes had become a pale yellow color, and the whites of his eyes had filled black. Other than that, he couldn't see a thing of Naruto's face. Gemna shrugged, deciding he didn't care.

"The winner is...UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The audience simply gaped in disbelief over what they just saw. They knew it wasn't the Kyuubi due to the fact that they felt no strange chakra coming from Naruto. The mask itself was kind of creepy, but they could get used to it.

"Heh, the fox boy put on quite a performance! I'm impressed." A chuunin with a bandana admitted as he slowly began to clap. He was followed by the chuunin next to him, and was soon followed by the whole stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!"

"GOOD JOB!!"

"NICE BATTLE!"

Naruto simply smiled happily as the audience began to cheer for him. HIM!! He was finally getting acknowledged, and it felt great!! Naruto gave the audience the peace sign as he slowly pulled off his hollow mask. As soon as Naruto took the mask off, he seemed to wince, and run out of energy. He slowly exited the arena, and made his way to waiting box with the other chuunin hopefuls.

'Can you unseal my chakra Minato?'

**'I dunno. I can try.'**

'You okay Byakko?' Naruto asked, holding up his sealed zanpakuto as he walked up the stands.

_'I'll be fine.'_ The answer satsified Naruto, so he dropped it and continued on his way.

'Wonder if Hinata-chan came to watch? What about Hiyori?' Naruto asked himself as he walked forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Naruto keeps getting stronger and stronger.' Sakura thought, a wistful smile on her face. 'I have to work harder!' Sakura thought as her wistful smile changed to a determined grimace.

"Wow! He actually won!!" Shikamaru cried out as he gripped the railings tightly. "I can't believe it. I always thought Naruto was one of the unslick guys, like me" Shikamaru added.

" 'Unslick guys?' " Shino questioned from next to him.

"You know, the opposite of the cool guys who always have girls going gaga over them. I think he's got me beat now. This is depressing!" Shikamaru complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The brat's improved." Kensei grumbled.

"Whaddya expect? For him to lose to that baldy?!" Hiyori asked indignately.

"He is improving at a fast pace." Shinji acknowledged. "Have you tried to teach him kidou?" He asked, looking at Hachi.

"No, I figured to let him adjust to our ways before I tried to teach him anything. I can start after today, if you'd like." Hachi asked, looking at Shinji. At Shinji's nod, he turned his attention to the arena.

"I'm back!" Kuna announced, coming back to the stands. "Naruto won right?!" She asked, staring intently at Naruto walking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's chapter 6! I'm not too good at fighting scenes, hope i did alright. Well there's the first match of Neji vs Naruto!! The Next chapter's Sasuke vs Gaara.

You know the drill! Leave Reviews, tell me what you think!!


	7. Sasuke vs Gaara! Invasion Begins!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"The brat's improved." Kensei grumbled._

_"Whaddya expect? For him to lose to that baldy?!" Hiyori asked indignately._

_"He is improving at a fast pace." Shinji acknowledged. "Have you tried to teach him kidou?" He asked, looking at Hachi._

_"No, I figured to let him adjust to our ways before I tried to teach him anything. I can start after today, if you'd like." Hachi asked, looking at Shinji. At Shinji's nod, he turned his attention to the arena._

_"I'm back!" Kuna announced, coming back to the stands. "Naruto won right?!" She asked, staring intently at Naruto walking up._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, now that's over...I give you all the next match. UCHIHA SASUKE VS GAARA!!" Gemna started out to say, but ended up yelling the last part. The crowd, still on high from Naruto's match, exploded with glee and excitement. Several respected members leaned forward excitedly, to see what their Uchiha heir was made up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keh! They didn't cheer that much for me." Naruto scowled as he watched Sasuke strut down to the arena.

"They didn't cheer for you at all." Shino informed him.

"Thanks Shino. Not like I didn't know that." Naruto snarkily replied, his suprise at hearing him talk being overrode by his annoyance.

"..."

_'I'm not gonna hurt him...' _Naruto told himself in his mind.

**'Keep telling yourself that. You might believe it!'** Minato laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ROUND 2! SASUKE UCHIHA VS GAARA BEGIN!!"

"Mother will feed on your blood." Gaara informed Sasuke, as a crazy glint entered his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened briefly, but he said nothing. As soon as Gemna disappeared from his senses, he pulled out three shuriken and flung them at Gaara. He didn't expect them to hit, he just needed to check out what he'd heard from Kakashi.

True to what he learned, not only did Gaara NOT move, but a wall of sand came from his gourd to block them. _'So that's the sand shield huh?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as the sand reformed itself into a clone of Gaara. Clone Gaara marched towards Sasuke while the real one stood back and glared at him.

Sasuke blinked as he felt the ground come apart under him. He wasn't suprised to see sand coming out at him. He leapt back, and came face to face with Gaara's clone. _'Shit!!'_ Sasuke thought as he saw the clone reach for his face. He gathered reishi particles in his gloved hand, and thrust it forward. Suna-Gaara and Sasuke's palm met and repelled each other. Gaara's clone was destroyed, and Sasuke ended up being thrown back. He managed throw a smokescreen at Gaara before he landed. _'Will the sand block what he can't see?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's gotten better." Naruto commented.

"What do you expect?" Shikamaru mumbled, irritatedly.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked, looking at Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye.

"It's too troublesome to explain."

"Then I don't wanna know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara blinked, trying to see through the smoke. He couldn't wait till he got a ahold of Sasuke. Mother'd tear him apart! Gaara grew a sick grin as he thought of it. His sand shifting came to his attention. It moved up to his face and blocked the sole of Sasuke's foot. Gaara didn't miss a beat, sending the sand at Sasuke, who used the sand as a springboard to push himself backward. He then began to backpedal, avoiding the sand spikes. _'I'm getting sick of this!'_ Sasuke told himself, getting frustrated.

Sasuke looked behind him, to see the trees coming up. _'Damn it! Now this!'_ Sasuke thought, still backpedaling. Sasuke leaped backward onto the tree and continued climbing it. _'Let's see him get me with the sand now!' _Sasuke thought, a familiar smirk showing up on his face.

Gaara simply swiped his hand in Sasuke's direction. A large wave of sand came from the ground and tore apart the tree Sasuke had been climbing. _'Shoulda seen that coming.'_ Sasuke thought, a sweatdrop forming on his head. Sasuke's smirk disappeared as he fell towards the sand waiting below. _'Shit!'_ Sasuke thought, flashing through handseals. "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke whispered, spitting out a small stream of fire. He used the flame he'd spat out to manuever himself out of the way. He landed far off from Gaara. He glared at Gaara, as his eyes bled red. _'That's it. I'm through.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's getting his ass kicked!!" Naruto ground out, glaring down at the match.

"Man, you're an idiot." Shikamaru uttered. At Naruto's glare, he continued talking. "He JUST activated his sharingan. He was obviously testing Gaara, and now he's serious."

Naruto blinked, realizing that Shikamaru was right. How'd he miss that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sped forward, smirking to himself. He'd see how he did with his sharingan first, then he'd bring out his secret weapon. He zigzagged his way out of the way of the sand trying to pierce him and slowed down just a bit. He changed tactics and suddenly turned on his side and slammed into Gaara.

Gaara grunted, not expecting to be hit, OR to be tackled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, and everyone else's jaw dropped as they saw Sasuke pull off a Naruto-esque move.

"Holy crap...you're contagious." Shikamaru said. Naruto sweatdropped at the remark, but didn't bother to deny it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew spending so much time with Naruto would do something to Sasuke-kun." Ino muttered, shaking her head. Sakura was kind of embarassed seeing Sasuke doing this, but happy as well. That proved to her that Sasuke's been changing. Maybe the curse mark was a thing of the past afterall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara pulled himself upwards just to get punched back down by Sasuke. Gaara recovered quicker than expected, but Sasuke's sharigan saw it coming. He leapt backwards to avoid the sand that erupted from Gaara. Sasuke had been about to strike him again, but the look in Gaara's eye stopped him. The crazy look Gaara had been wearing before, was nothing compared to the enraged crazed look he wore now. **"Enough..."** He growled, as his voice shifted to a deeper souding growl.

"What...the...?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw and FELT Gaara start to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not G-Gaara's demon" Temari whispered to Kankuro.

"I know! This isn't part of the plan!! What do we do now?!" Kankuro whispered back frantically. Shino, who'd been standing close to them, overhead everything. _'Plan?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had also overheard, and was rapidly discussing with Minato.

_'Demon?! That's reiatsu he's emmiting!! The hell?' _

**'How the hell would I know?! Maybe he's like you!!'**

_'He still needs something to affect it!!'_

_**'I think his seal's weaker than yours. He's obviously unstable.' **_Byakko added, joining in the conversation. She glared at the incredulous looks she got from Naruto and Minato in their mindscape. _**'What?! I DO pay attention you know!'**_

Naruto and Minato didn't bother to reply to that. Now that they thought about, Gaara did seem a bit unstable. If he was like Naruto, it'd explain why he seemed to hate everybody. He'd think about Byakko's observation's later.

_'He's getting a hollow mask already...that's not fair!' _

**'Life sucks that way. You get used to it.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'This is just like Naruto!!' _Sasuke thought as he watched Gaara in morbid fascination. His eyes slowly turned yellow, and gained star like pupils. He watched as a white mask grew over his face. It looked like a basic skull, with two little horns sticking out from the sides. Gaara let out a roar as the mask fully formed.

**"Heeheeheehee..." **Gaara cackled as he pulled a katana out of nowhere. Sasuke didn't even bother to hold back anymore. He held his hand and gathered reishi into is hand.

Gaara, and the rest of the crowd watched, fascinated as Sasuke materialized a pure white blade of energy from the palm of his hand. He held it in a ready position, and glared at Gaara.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Now's the time to initiate the plan.'_ The cloaked nin thought. He flashed through handseals, and intiated his genjustu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A random civilian smiled down at the match. Not only was Sasuke doing jutsu's he'd never even heard of, but the other guy was starting to transform like the Uzumaki brat!

He didn't notice the fact that focusing on the match was getting more and more difficult. Before long, he was out like a light with the rest of the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi hadn't been expecting the sudden genjutsu, and slowly turned to face the Kazekage. He found the Kazekage staring right back at him, with a dark glint in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An explosion rang outside the village as a multiple large snakes appeared outside the village. They proceeded to smash and damage the walls as they slithered in the village, bringing destruction along their paths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cell A Above! Cell B below...Protect the lords and Nobles!" An Anbu squad captain called out as he leapt forward. The squad wasn't that suprised to see two sand shinobi leap out, kunai's drawn. Without missing a beat, two of the Anbu pulled out a kunai, and tore the two shinobi completely in half. Not slowing down their pace, they were drawn by the smoke bomb that had suddenly exploded in front of them.

All present was shocked to see the two Kages erupt from the smoke. It appeared that the Kazekage had the Sandaime in a headlock, with a kunai at his throat. They landed on the roof of the building they had been lounging in earlier. Four anbu appeared at each corner and tore off their cloaks and masks, revealing themselves to be Sound shinobi.

"Do it." The kazekage whispered, seeing the other anbu trying to reach him.

"Ninja art: Shishienjin!" Four voices cried out as they formed handseals.

A large purple barrier seemed to appear from each corner, blocking the kage from all angles. The anbu didn't realize it had been an barrier, until one anbu rammed it and lit on fire. "It's a barrier..." One anbu stated, landing next to the burnt one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the stands, four shinobi leapt up to join the lone anbu concentrating on the jutsu.

"So he's the one who performed the genjustu..." Nameless shinobi A said, glaring down at him.

"So it would appear..." Nameless shinobi B answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there was a ninth traitor."

"Sheesh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never imagined Sand would betray Konoha..." The Sandaime spoke up from the Kazekage's grip.

"Treaties are merely smokescreens to lull the other party into relaxing their guard." The Kazekage chuckled darkly.

"Are you inciting war?!"

"Indeed."

"Let us avoid violence and instead reach a settlement through negotiation...Lord Kazekage. There is still time for that..." Sarutobi tried to reason with the Kazekage.

"Ho ho...Old age's made you feeble-minded...Sensei!!" Sarutobi's eye's widened at the unconsidered prospect.

"You..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke hadn't been too suprised to see Temari and Kankuro jump down to join Gaara. He was a _little_ shocked to see their sensei hop down and join them, but that hadn't been too shocking. He WAS shocked too see the proctor appear in front of him, like _he _needed protecting!

"Shouldn't you fighting Sound shinobi?" Sasuke asked the proctor, whose name he'd forgotten.

The proctor didn't answer, but merely watched as the three tried to talk to Gaara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Where am I...?" Gaara asked as he looked around. Usually when he came to his mindscape, there was nothing but sand. But it was startingly blank. Where's mother...?" _

_**"You call that thing your mother? And I'M the twisted one?" **__A voice came from behind Gaara. Gaara turned around, and saw...himself? This one was gray though, and had piercing yellow eyes. Gaara blinked, staring at the gray Gaara. Gray Gaara eventually sighed, tired of the silence. __**"You're a quiet one huh? That sucks. By the way, your 'mother' is over there."**__ Gray Gaara pointed over in some general direction, gesturing towards a dark area that gave off creepy vibes. _

_**"I might as well explain. You know how you have a demon inside ya and all?" **__At Gaara's nod he continued. __**"Well, you're even more twisted than ya thought!! Your seal was fault at best, useless at worst, I corrected the imbalance, for the most part, and I've been sitting in here for 13 years, listenin to that demon's crap."**_

_"If you've been there the whole time...WHY HAVEN'T YOU STOPPED HIM?!" Gaara yelled. He did NOT like the fact that all his suffering at night could have been avoided if this...THING had done something._

_Gray Gaara shrugged. __**"Shukaku was here first, and had dominance. He would've kept it too, if that Uchiha hadn't sent bursts of his reishi into your sand. That allowed me to wrestle control from the shukaku. I'm in charge now!" **__Gray Gaara cried out, laughing. Gaara had no idea what he was talking about, until he remembered his sand clone exploding from it's palm meeting with Sasuke's. __**"Here's the deal. I'll do all the fights, and you can do all the boring crap. And you get to sleep. So everyone wins, right? The name's Sin by the way."**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What is this?! What are we supposed to do now?!" Kankuro asked, turning to Baki.

"I'm calling it off!" Baki ordered. "Take Gaara and withdraw from now."

"What about you Sensei?!" Temari asked.

"Damn..." Kankuro muttered as he wondered how to grab Gaara.

"I'm going to help fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't even think about it." Naruto cautioned as he hopped down next to Sasuke.

"Think about what?" Sasuke asked as he scowled at Naruto.

"Trying to fight him now. He's out of your league." Naruto answered calmly as he stared at Gaara. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how he ended up with hollow abilities as well.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke yelled, waving his sword around.

"The hell if I know. I do know it has something to do with Orochimaru, right?" Gemna answered, and asked Baki.

"Who knows...? Let's just amp things up a bit, shall we?

Gaara suddenly let out a howl as his mask fully formed. He completely ignored everyone and leapt over the stadiums. Sasuke growled. No way was he letting Gaara quit their match! He leapt off in hot pursuit.

"That idiot!!" Naruto hissed as he followed Sasuke, hoping nothing too horrible would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Sasuke? Naruto?' _Kakashi thought as he watched Sasuke and Naruto climb over the arena walls.

"Gaara wasn't of any use huh?" The Kazekage whispered in Sarutobi's ears.

"I see...so that's your plan."

"Your foolishness has stalled, perhaps even stagnated Konoha. It's my victory."

"I thought I taught you not to count your chickens before they hatched..." Here Sarutobi paused to let the 'Kazekage' peel off his face.

"Orochimaru. I thought this day would eventually come. However...my head won't come off as easily!" Sarutobi growled as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I thought I warned you to hurry up and name a fifth Hokage...because the Third...is going to die right here..." Orochimaru grinned, licking his kunai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what sort of fellow is this Orochimaru?"

"He was formerly the third Hokage's student." Ibiki answered.

"How did he end up a rogue shinobi?"

"He wanted to be the Yondaime. When he didn't get it, he left."

"A grudge?"

"Most likely."

"Reporting in ! Giant snakes have appeared in the vicinity of the East Gate! Following them, roughly a hundred Sand shinobi have infiltrated the village!" A Bandana wearing shinobi yelled as he came towards Ibiki.

"Order all shinobi patrolling that area to converge on the scene!! Alert the commander of the East Gate sentry box!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's quite a crowd..." Kakashi admitted, glancing down at the growing group of shinobi converging around the lone anbu.

"That's not all. There's something even worse. Look over toward the roof of the central viewing tower." Gai stated.

Kakashi looked at the tower, and was shocked to see a rectangular barrier surrounding the roof. "That's a barrier ninjutsu...!" Kakashi stated, drawing the attention of Sakura, who had been slowly pulling herself upwards.

_'What's going on?!'_

"Kakashi! Look closer in the barrier!!"

Kakashi focused, and noticed what Gai was talking about. "Orochimaru!!"

Sakura snapped to attention at hearing the name. She remembered the crazy man...lady...whatever the hell it was! She glanced down at the stands, and noticed that Sasuke was gone from the arena. _'Where's Sasuke?'_ If she strained her energy sensing, she could feel him moving away from her pretty quickly. Sakura was so focused on that, she didn't notice the two sound shinobi leaping at her.

Kakashi leap on the chairs in front of Sakura and launched a kunai in the side of both of the heads. "Sakura, I'd lay there for a little while, if I were you." Kakashi said, eye smiling at her.

Kakashi and Gai then rushed forward to take out as many sound and sand shinobi as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was shocked to see a tear coming out of Orochimaru's eyes.

"Are you that overjoyed...?"

Sarutobi's attention then shifted down to the kunai that had suddenly started to drift towards his neck. He was only a little suprised to see Orochimaru drive the kunai into the palm of his own hand. "Do you actually possess some regret at the thought of killing your teacher?"

"Nah, just a bit sleepy...some tears welled up when I yawned. That's all." Orochimaru answered, rubbing his eyes.

"I know you're not a man to be moved by hatred...you have neither motives nor purpose." Sarutobi stated as Orochimaru pulled away from him.

"Hm...I do have a purpose...to put it simply...I enjoy watching moving objects. It's boring when things stand still don't you think?" Orochimaru paused to pull off his hat.

"A motionless pinwheel isn't worth watching...then again, when it's stopped, it can be sometimes sentimental too..."

"Either way..._I_ want to make the pinwheel spin with the destruction of Konoha right now..."

"You haven't changed a bit..." Sarutobi replied, smirking at Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!!"

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi back up on the chairs he'd been standing on before. Undo the genjutsu on Shikamaru and Tenten and wake them up!! Tenten's a little further down the stands." Kakashi ordered.

"I've got a mission for you three."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked, peering around at the fights around her.

"An A-ranked one, the likes of which you haven't seen since Nami no kuni!!"

"What do you want us to do?!" Sakura asked, already inching down to where Kakashi had told her that Tenten had been.

"Sasuke and Naruto are pursuing Gaara and the other Sand ninja."

"What?!"

"Undo the genjutsu on Tenten and Shikamaru...then chase after them."

"Why not wake up Ino and Chouji too...?"

"Too large a group will be spotted easily. Didn't you learn that at the academy?"

"Who's the fourth?" Sakura asked, ignoring the question.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!" Kakashi placed his palms down on the back of the civillian. With a poof of smoke, a small pug appeared, staring at Kakashi.

"Pakkun will track them for you!!"

"Our fourth...is this little doggie?!" Sakura was shocked when the dog hopped up in her face. "Don't you call me a 'cute little doggie'!"

"I didn't call you cute!!" Sakura growled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi lost his smirk as he pulled off his robes. He revealed himself wearing a skin tight battle suit.

"You anticipated your own last moments eh...? I've been waiting for this..." Orochimaru grinned as he pulled off his own robes, revealling his own battle costume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey hey! It's starting!"

"Time to erect the inner barrier as well."

"Exactly!"

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doesn't look easy to escape from..."

"Of course not. Besides you wouldn't want anyone to interfere and get in our way would you?!"

Sarutobi and Orochimaru stood there for a moment, glaring at each other. At the same time, Sarutobi and Orochimaru leapt at each other. Sarutobi flashed through handseals after he threw a shuriken at Orochimaru. Orochimaru flashed through his own handseals as well, his smirk never leaving his face.

_'Kage Shuriken no jutsu!'_ Sarutobi thought, as his shuriken multiplied from one, into many.

Orochimaru had stopped running and clapped his hands together. _'Kuchiyose: EdoTensei!!'_ "One!!" He cried out as he pulled out a coffin.

_'He's using them as a shield! Could he really be using those spirits...?'_

"Two!!"

_'I MUST prevent him from raising the third, no matter what!!'_

"Three!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo, I would have updated sooner, but...school's a very terrible place. Well here's chapter seven, obviously. I like to think the chapter's are getting longer, but the documents here keep proving me wrong each time...--

You people know the drill! Leave reviews! tell me what ya think!!


	8. Sorry

Hmm...I'd apologize for not updating...but laziness+school work+not wanting to=no work. And I do have stuff to do.

I'm gonna scrap this story and completely rewrite it. I think I had a good idea here, but no real plot or anything. So with some work...

I don't really know what else to say here...


End file.
